Howl of the Trickster
by DragonChild157
Summary: There's a new vigilante in Gotham, and the Bat's have no idea who he is! When Batman get's called out of town by the league, he reluctantly leaves Robin the assignment of finding this vigilante with the help of the team. But there's more to the Coyote, than meets the eye...Unofficial sequel to "Seed's of Evil", but it's not necessary to have read it to understand. Set in season 1.
1. Prologue

Here's my second Young Justice fic! I hope it's as well recieved as my first on was! This is set in season 1, after getting Zatanna, but before they got Rocket.

**edit:** Ok, just to make things clear: _**This means that whatever is being said is silent. It's inside our dear characters heads.** _When I get to the team in chapter two, I'll handle the psychic link in the same way. I know lots of authors like to use the carrot tops but that just throws me off. Hope this helps some of the confusion!

Boring Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice, DC, or any of their shit, blah blah blah...yeah, it sucks. However, any and all OC's are MINE!

* * *

ENJOY!

* * *

**_You're mad you know that? Utterly mad!_**

He laughed aloud at the sardonic voice in his head, ducking under a punch from a thug. The man stared at him, unnerved by his laughter. He grinned, storing that fact away for later study and possible use. Laughter makes your opponents nervous.

Good to know!

He back flipped away from his opponent, drawing his knife in midair and landing in a ready stance. The back of the knife was cold against the side of his arm, the sharp edge glinting in the dull moonlight filtering through the dirty windows of the warehouse. That moonlight made him nervous. Up until now he'd stuck to the shadows.

This was the best look anyone had gotten of him so far.

The thug in front of him hesitated, eyes on the knife. Behind him, his friends laughed, cheering him on. "Come on Bill, you can take him! He's a lousy fighter, he's got no chance against you!" one of his cronies yelled back.

**_No chance._** He hid his wince at that thought behind a chilling smile. They were right. He stood no chance with them at hand to hand combat. But with a knife? Well…

**That's****_ another story. These guys have no idea what they're in for!_**

The thug in front of him grinned. Slowly, in what he probably thought was a dramatic, menacing way, he drew his own knife. A large, serrated piece of work with a rubber coated handle.

His smile turned wolfish.

The thug was obviously very proud of his knife, and expected it to be considered a threat. Intimidating to his opponent. He obviously had a lot to learn about knife fighting! The man came at him, swinging his knife wildly.

Oh yeah, he definitely had a lot to learn!

**_Watch yourself you idiot!_** A small corner of his mind snapped. He ducked under the swing of the second thug's crowbar, kicking out at the third before he could use that baseball bat on him.

**_In case you haven't noticed, they don't fight fair like you do. And by the by I think that's a stupid idea! _**

He hissed through his teeth as the first, the one the others had called Bill, managed to slice the back of his wrist. He retaliated with a knife cut of his own, putting an impressive slice in Bill's leg behind the knee and adding an elbow to the second thug's nose while he was at it.

"Point taken." He panted.

The third was coming at him with that baseball bat again. The man's swings were so wild, he wondered if the crook would make his job simpler by taking out the other two. He didn't wait to find out.

He stooped, grabbing up a handful of sand from an ashtray.

The men had been using it before this fracas had even started, and it came in handy now. He flung the handful straight into the man's eyes, blinding him, and scooped up another. The second handful was flung harshly at the other two, the bits of sand stinging their exposed skin.

**_Is that more to your liking?_** He thought snidely, delivering the hardest kick he could muster to the baseball bat guys head.

He moved on to the one with the crowbar, ducking under the frantic swings to inflict several swift cuts to the man's hands and the inner elbow of both arms.

A dark shape suddenly lunged out of the shadows and plowed into his opponent, knocking the man to the ground and pinning him there.

He smiled at the sight of his companion. "Took you long enough!" he teased.

Rolled eyes were his only response.

Shrugging, he returned his attention to Bill. The cut he'd delivered to the back of the man's knee had severed something. The leg wouldn't support the man's weight, leaving him trapped.

He grinned and suddenly darted forward, knife hand swinging. The handle of his knife made a loud thud as it impacted with Bill's temple, and the man slumped to the floor with a groan. The heavy, serrated blade clattered as it fell from his opponents limp fingers.

He stared down at the man. "Satisfied?" He asked breathlessly, seemingly to thin air.

**_It's an improvement._** The thought came cattily back.

He shook his head and sheathed his knife. "I can't win, there is absolutely _no_ pleasing you."

**_I didn't know you were trying!_** The thought answered, sounding genuinely surprised.

He grinned and shrugged, picking up the thugs serrated knife and slipping it through his belt. "I'm not. I'm just saying it's impossible and I'm giving up the idea!"

A sound suddenly came to his ears and his skin paled, though his smile widened a little.

He gave the warehouse a quick once over, clicking his tongue to signal his friend. Satisfied, he turned and ran for the exit in the opposite direction of the sound.

His friend was running at his side, and the two were out of the warehouse in record time.

He led the way around the building's corner and into another building's stairwell. The two rushed up the stairs. He wanted to get to the roof before _they_ got here! They arrived at the top and he resisted the urge to burst through the door, send it crashing open. It would attract _their_ attention, and he didn't want that!

**_You know, that's the first intelligent thought you've had all day?_**

He rolled his eyes, leading his companion across the roof to look down at the front of the warehouse. He'd gotten pretty used to the snide, hateful corner of his mind having a will of its own. It'd been incredibly annoying at first, but now it was a source of amusement.

The two peeked over the wall, and he smiled.

There they were, just getting out of their car. The much vaunted, the _legendary_ dynamic duo!

The _Batman_, and _Robin_.

The two heroes raced into the warehouse, and he just couldn't resist. "Man, they're running like _bats_ out of hell!"

Beside him, his companion groaned. And in his head, he could practically see the voice rolling it's eyes, if a voice could have eyes.

**_Ha. Ha. It is to laugh._** It muttered.

* * *

Don't worry, Batman and Robin (and the ever so awsome Alfred Pennyworth) will make an appearance in the next update, and the team will be all in in the one after that!

Review! Because not reveiwing makes me not feel whelmed. Not whelmed at all... :(

Until next time...


	2. Gotham Night Life's Mystery Guest

Hey guys, round two...or chapter one...I don't know. Either way, it's me again! Just to make things clear, **_this means that whatever's being said is silent. It's inside our darling characters head._**When I get to the team in the next chapter, the psychic link will be handled this way as well. A lot of authors like to use the carrot tops but that just kind of throws me, so I'm going to try somthing a little different.

Shout out to: Jasmine Nightshade! The one and _only_ person to review last chapter! Thank you dear, you're amazing! Sorry I confused you last chapter with the **bold** stuff, hopefully this clears it up, and thanks for telling me! I'll go back to the prologue and put a not in there too.

* * *

ENJOY!

* * *

Batman frowned.

This was the third time this week that someone else had beat them to the punch. And it was the _fifth_ time this month. He looked around at the busted and broken interior of the warehouse.

Whoever did this was getting bolder.

"Man, these guys are _totally_ not feeling the aster!" Robin laughed. He clipped a pair of bat cuffs around the wrists of the last prisoner and leaned him against the wall with his two cronies. Noting the now expected knife cuts that were the new vigilantes trademark, he pulled bandana's off the crooks and tied the wounds with them.

Jerking the crooked stocking cap off one's head, he winced. "Ouch! He'll feel _that_ bruise in the morning!"

The boy wonder dropped the stocking cap back on the unconscious man's head and trotted over to his mentor. "Any clues to the guy who put these creeps out of commission? Cause he's starting to make us look like slackers!"

The dark knight held up a small clear plastic bag. In it were a few pale grey and brown hairs, four or five at most.

Robin shook his head. "Same as before?"

Batman nodded. "It looks that way. We won't know for sure until we get the computer to analyze it."

Robin heaved a sigh. "If this keeps up, we're gonna be out of a job!"

Batman turned and quietly stalked away. "Not on my watch…"

* * *

Dark blue grey eyes gazed quietly down at the dynamic duo from behind a mask as they disappeared into the dark streets of Gotham. A satisfied smile touched his lips. They had nothing. Just a few hairs.

Just like last time.

He was _safe_. It was always nerve wracking though, watching the Bat and Bird go over the scene with a fine toothed comb. Questioning the crooks he'd taken down before handing them over to the GCPD. Watching them try to find out _who_ he was.

The Batman was thorough…

He winced, glancing down at his newly bandaged wrist. That would be annoying while it healed. The cut was in the flexible place on the back of his wrist, right where it bent. The bunching up and stretching out of the skin whenever he flexed his wrist irritated the wound.

This was going to drive him absolutely nuts while it healed!

**_I thought we already established that you're nuts…_**

A soft, nervous whimper drew his attention to one side before he could come up with a decent reply to his unruly mind's comment. His smile softened from amusement into fondness.

They had been up here for over an hour, watching the bat and bird's arrival and subsequent search for clues.

He gave a quiet chuckle, safe in the knowledge that his companion was the only one near enough to hear. He fondly stroked his friend's short hair, enjoying the soft texture of it and the affectionate look he was given in return.

"I know." He whispered. "I know how much you _love_ heights! But this was a necessary evil, I _promise_." His companion glared at him, and he couldn't hold back a quiet laugh. "All right! All _right_! We're getting off the roof now!"

The glare lost none of its intensity, and he found himself having to fight hard to keep his laughter from growing too loud. "_Ok_! After we get down we'll find some food. Then we'll call it quits and go home for the night."

A disbelieving snort was his only answer.

"I _promise_!" He grinned and drew an X on his chest. "Cross my heart and hope to die."

**_If you keep up this vigilante nonsense, you will._**

He heaved a sigh and stood, leading the way back to the stairs and down. "Thank you, oh _bright_ ray of _sunshine_!" he muttered with a grin. "Any other nuggets of dubious wisdom you want me to know?"

**_Did I mention you're an idiot?_**

* * *

"Hey Alfred! All quiet on the Bat Cave front?" Robin called, jumping out of the Bat Mobile.

The elderly butler gave a small smile at Robin's reference to the book. "All quiet sir." He answered. Looking to the Batman he added. "Sir, the Martian Manhunter called. He says that the league will require your assistance for the matter of a few days, a week at the most he said. Will that be expedient?"

"Criminals don't pay attention to the deadlines Alfred. I doubt it will be just a week if the crooks have their say."

Bruce had climbed out of the Bat Mobile and now pushed back his cowl with a sigh. "Did J'onn happen to mention what sort of assistance they needed?"

"No sir." Alfred answered. "However, he did mention that the various members of the league would be convening a mission briefing tomorrow afternoon at twelve thirty sharp. I have no doubt that all will be explained then and there."

He watched as Bruce walked past him and keyed into the Bat Computer. "Or, you can contact the league computer and find out for yourself."

Bruce gave a small wry smile. "Thank you Alfred. I think I'll do that. Is there anything else I should know?"

Alfred inclined his head slightly. "Yes sir. Dinner is ready and waiting. I shall put young Master Dick's supper out on the table upstairs and bring your supper down here directly. After which you will let it sit until it is cold. Just as you like it."

Bruce looked over from the computer, arching his eyebrow at the retreating form of his butler. After a moment he shrugged and returned his attention to the screen. Alfred was probably trying to be sarcastic, but chances were he would end up right.

He'd have to work on changing that.

* * *

Dick glanced up from his school books, watching as Bruce walked past the little kitchen table with a full plate and set of silverware in his hands.

His mentor crossed the room to the microwave and inserted his plate, careful to keep the silverware out.

"You let it get cold again didn't you?" Bruce gave him a look, then nodded. Dick burst into laughter. "When are you going to learn that Alfred is the _one_ guy you _can't_ beat? He knows you too well!"

"Why are you doing your homework in the kitchen?" Bruce answered, refusing to let his ward bait him.

Dick grinned and held up one of his books, knowing full well that Bruce was changing the subject. "Shakespeare unit in my Lit class. We're reading Macbeth. Alfred's read it before, _several_ times, and there were a couple things I didn't quite understand."

The boy's smile suddenly faded a little. "Any luck on the Gotham night life's mystery guest?"

Bruce shook his head grimly. "The hairs were the exact same as the one's we found before. They're animal hairs. I've got the computer analyzing them to find out the specific breed. Finding similar hairs at all five locations is no coincidence."

Alfred quietly entered the room. He didn't seem in the least bit surprised to find both of his charges there. "Good evening sir. Come up at last to heat your supper?"

The ding of the micro wave saved Bruce the trouble of answering. He silently pulled his meal out of the machine and joined Dick at the table. Now that he'd actually gotten the older of his two charges to even look at the food Alfred probably wouldn't let him return to the Bat Cave until he'd eaten.

Dick grinned, studiously bending over his homework sheet and scribbling down the answers.

It was almost ludicrous, the fact that the elderly old butler could stand down a man in his prime with just an arch of his eyebrows! And not just any man, but _the_ Batman!

And more often than not Alfred _won_!

Dick had tried to explain it to Wally once, but the speedster just hadn't been able to grasp how a man in his early seventies could best the Batman! He was absolutely _certain_ that Dick was pulling his leg. But then he'd actually _met_ Alfred.

The speedster had _never_ questioned Dick's honesty on the matter again!

"So what is it the League wants from you?" Dick asked curiously, stuffing the completed homework sheet into his folder and flipping his book shut.

Bruce arched an eyebrow, but seeing as Dick had finished his homework, he answered. "Scarecrow has apparently been selling his services as a master of fear."

Dick snorted in amusement. "Cause no _way_ would he sell the actual formula for his fear toxin!"

Bruce nodded. "If reports are to be believed, it appears that he's been contracted by someone in Metropolis. And he's having little to no resistance from the police. They have no experience with his fear gas and he's mowing them down. Superman is off world on another assignment, so it's the League's job to make sure that Metropolis is still _there_ and _sane_ when he gets back."

Dick frowned. "What about our little problem with the mystery vigilante?"

Bruce eyed him suspiciously. "_That_ will have to be put on hold."

Dick grinned and shook his head stubbornly. "No it doesn't. I could keep looking into it while you're in Metropolis!" Seeing the objection on the tip of his mentors tongue he hurried on, lest his idea be shot down before he had a chance to explain it! "I know you don't like me hitting the streets on my own, but what if I took someone with me?"

Bruce folded his arms across his chest. "Alfred doesn't count."

"I wasn't thinking Alfred."

A thoughtful look crossed his mentors face. "The team then?" He nodded slowly when Dick confirmed his guess with a grin. After several long minutes he picked up his now empty plate and walked over to the sink. Depositing his dirty dishes, he then turned and left the room.

"I'll think about it." he said over his shoulder as he left.

A wry smile touched his lips when he heard Dick give a whoop of excitement once the boy thought he was out of hearing range.

* * *

Lol, foolish Bruce, thinking you can beat the Bat Butler!

Review please! I _live_ for your approval!...ok, maybe not that extreme...but still! I want to hear from you so bad! So just do me a favor ok? Push that nice little button down there! even if it's something as simple as a smiley face I will be happy! ...ok, enough shameless begging! :)

Until next time...


	3. Coyote

And _voila,_ the appearance of the team! Yay! Sorry for the wait, but I only see my Beta's on Wednesday's and every other weekend and I have to read in the car! It sucks! good news is, tomorrow's Wednesday! So the next chapter might come a little quicker!

Shout out to the awsomess that it: Jasmine Nightshade, Aslgyrl, Anonymous, SilentStorm 1999, and Guest! It is _so_ encouraging to hear from all of you! You have no idea!

* * *

ENJOY!

* * *

"So who's on the loose?" Wally asked, excitedly peering over the rooftop wall at the city laid out below them. "Joker? Catwoman?"

Robin shook his head. "Yeah right! If Joker was on the loose _none_ of us would be allowed out here on patrol, individually _or_ as a team! And Batman would've _never_ left Gotham!" He switched on the holo-computer in the wrist of his glove and began pulling up a list of villains currently on the lam from the law and their corresponding folders.

"Why? Doesn't he think we're good enough to handle one stupid clown in a purple suit?" Artemis grumbled, crossing her arms.

The rest of the team watched her from their various positions on the rooftop. While they all felt the same way to some degree, no one dared be so open about questioning the Batman.

No one but Robin, that is, and they sort of got the impression that being the man's son and apprentice gave Robin some protection on that front.

Robin raised his head from the holographic computer screen and key board floating over his wrist and sent a mini Bat glare in Artemis' direction.

He might not be scary in the so-scared-you-wet-your-pants way that Batman had, but he was someone to be feared nonetheless.

Robin was usually scary in the I-will-blackmail/revenge prank-you-in-the-worst-possible-way-you-can-imagine-and-I-will-FILM-it kind of way.

But tonight, it was a you-know-nothing-of-me-and-I-am-no-one-to-be-messed-with sort of look he sent flying at Artemis.

"The Joker has an IQ of 175, while Einstein is believed to have had an IQ of _160_. _And _he's got the twisted mindset of an April Fools prankster turned sadistic serial killer. He's very nearly killed us both on more than one occasion, and he's nearly killed _me_ more times than I can count. Apparently Batman's more _fun_ when he's angry, and nothing ticks him off _more_ than an injured Robin."

His glare sharpened, making Artemis shuffle under the intensity of it. "He does this because he _enjoys_ it. Fame and fortune are just a side bonus. Living in Gotham Artemis, I would've thought you of all people would _know_ that the Joker's nothing to sniff at."

Artemis was silent for a long moment, then nodded. "Sorry. You're right."

Robin grinned and waved it off, and just like that the deadly, grim atmosphere was gone. "Totally 'traught'." He returned his attention to his computer, bringing up a few mug shots.

"As it is, Joker's locked up at Arkham. Riddler and Two Face have only been out for a few days, and Killer Croc escaped early this morning. They'll be laying low, none of them are quick enough to get their act together that fast. So the action tonight will be from lower level hoods. Nothing serious." He added nonchalantly.

"So what exactly _are_ we doing here?" Zatanna asked curiously, peering over Robin's shoulder to see the mug shots of the villains he'd mentioned.

"_We_ are sitting on a roof. _I _am monitoring the police band frequencies for our target through my computer program. The vigilante's only started his new career within the last month, he's not comfortable out in the open yet. When he does come out to play it won't be in the line light."

"Just testing his wings huh?" Wally teased, elbowing his friend knowingly.

Robin rolled his eyes. "Rolling my eyes Kid." He answered, using an abbreviated version of Wally's superhero title since you _never_ knew who you'd find on a Gotham rooftop! "But true." He added, laughing.

"So, until Robin gets a lead we're just going to sit here on this rooftop?" Conner asked, clearly not thrilled with this plan.

M'Gann slipped an arm around her boyfriend's waist, rubbing his side soothingly.

Robin shook his head. "Nah, just long enough for me to get a lock on the police band." He clicked off the computer and climbed to his feet. "And then we hit the streets till we get a lead."

"And _do_ you have the police frequencies?" Kaldur asked, rising from his seat on the wall. The bird nodded, and Kaldur continued. "Then we shall set out on patrol. If you would care to lead the way, you are our host this evening."

Wally chuckled. "_Kaldur_, you're making it sound like he's hosting a dinner party!"

Robin grinned. "He's right though, Gotham's _my_ beat!" cackling madly, he suddenly threw himself off the side of the building. "Race you to the first bust of the night!"

The team watched as their youngest member landed on a gargoyle several stories below and turn back up to wave at them, a cheeky grin on his face.

They couldn't help but smile and shake their heads at him.

He lived in one of the deadliest cities in the world, a place one journalist had gone so far as to call it 'Hells Armpit'! And yet he was by far one of the most hopeful, happy go lucky people they knew!

Wally shrugged. "When in Rome!" he darted straight over the edge of the building at super speed, running down to the ledge his best friend in _and_ out of costume was crouching on.

Artemis shook her head, glaring over the edge after them. "Those two are absolutely incorrigible!"

Conner frowned. "Why would you want to encourage them? Don't they get into enough trouble?"

M'Gann giggled and reached up to brush some hair out of Conner's eyes, subtly tracing the tips of her fingers against his skin. Conner frowned for a moment, listening as M'Gann quickly and silently explained the difference between the two words.

He nodded his understanding after a moment, shooting her a grateful smile.

"Come my friends." Kaldur called. "I think it would be a good idea that we catch up with our teammates. They are not the type that one leaves alone for long if one is _wise_!"

Laughing, the others agreed.

One by one they leapt off the roof, each in their own fashion or with the aid of a friend. Conner carried Kaldur. Artemis used a grappling hook arrow. And M'Gann flew and carried Zatanna with her mind.

They did their dead level best to keep up with the bird and his best friend, and they gave them a run for their money! But they could never quite outdistance the two boys.

The team answered several calls that night, everything from stopping a convenience store robbery to braking up a bank heist. They even ran down a pair of purse snatchers! Or rather, _Wally_ ran them down. The rest of the team sat back and tried to guess at how far the crooks would make it before Wally caught up with them.

Not surprisingly, Robin had the closest guess!

* * *

Robin heaved a sigh.

It was nearly midnight, and they had yet to hear so much as a squeak about their mysterious new vigilante. "Sorry for dragging you guys out here tonight. I guess this isn't his night to hit the town."

Wally slung an arm across the smaller teen's shoulders. "Are you kidding? I had a _blast_! Best night patrol I've had in _forever_! Gotham never seems to disappoint!" As an afterthought he added, "Besides, Bat's wouldn't have let you come out to play if we didn't come to keep an eye on your tail feathers! We couldn't just let you sit at home and rot on a Saturday night! What kind of friends would we be?"

Zatanna nodded. "It was fun!"

Artemis smirked and added her own agreement. "Yeah, despite the _hundreds_ of idiot thugs trying to kill us. Same time tomorrow?"

"Yeah. We'll meet on the same rooftop." Robin answered, gratified to see that Kaldur, M'Gann, and Conner were all nodding their heads in agreement. They'd had fun too, despite the job the team was here to do. Considering the number of crooks they _had_ bagged that night, at least Batman couldn't say it was a total waste!

"We'll…"

His wrist computer let off a warning beep, alerting him that there was something on the police scanner that he'd probably want to tune in on. He clicked the holo-screen on and scanned the bulletin hurriedly, shaking his head and clicking it off again when he'd finished.

"Look's like we've got one more bust to make tonight! And we'd better _hurry_!"

The team took to the rooftops after their youngest member. As they ran, he explained. "It's the red knuckle gang! They're a street gang that broke up into two factions about a month ago. They've been tearing up Gotham's streets ever since arguing over who the _real_ gang leader is. They decided to have a smack down tonight and someone called the cops!"

He threw himself across an alley and somersaulted seamlessly back to his feet on the other side. "They holed up in an old theater called the Monarch. And they took several hostages! Police band says there're at _least_ eight, probably more."

The team nodded grimly.

Arriving at the old theater, they found just what they expected. Police of every rank and description were swarming over the place. Flood lights had been set up and directed at the building. A van marked with the GCPD S.W.A.T. logo on it was just pulling up, the back sliding open to disgorge several men dressed in black uniforms and holding rifles. Barriers had been set up, and the inevitable crowd of civilian onlookers were craning their necks to try and see.

It was always the same story, just a different city.

Kaldur eyed the theater thoughtfully. "Robin. Can you pull up the blue prints to the building?" The young ninja nodded, immediately setting to work, and Kaldur turned to Conner. "Superboy, search the building for our quarry with your infrared vision. Until Gotham's S.W.A.T. team enters, they should be the only ones inside the building."

The clone nodded. Moving closer to the edge he crouched, his eyes narrowing slightly as he focused on the building. It wasn't long before he and Robin both returned to Kaldur with what they had found.

"There's twenty-three people in there." Conner stated. "They're all in one room near the back. I can't tell for certain, but the way they're standing I think ten of them are hostages and the rest are the bad guys."

Robin projected the Monarch theater's blue print with his holo-computer and held it up for Conner and Kaldur to get a better look at it.

The Atlantian motioned to the schematic. "Can you show us which room?"

The clone pointed one room out and plans were quickly made. They would enter the building through the air shafts and split up there. Kaldur, Robin, Wally, Artemis, and Zatanna would head directly for the gang members and their hostages. Conner, and M'Gann would be checking the rest of the building. Conner's infrared hadn't turned up anyone else, but it was better to be thorough.

His infrared could be fooled, and the _last_ thing they wanted was to be suckered.

* * *

They made it into the building without difficulty, immediately splitting up into their assigned groups.

**_M'Gann, please set up the psychic link. _**Kaldur thought grimly as they parted company.

**_Link established._** M'Gann answered a moment later.

The team split up and quietly made their way through the dark corridors of the Monarch theater, eyes peeled for signs of their quarry. They found the gangsters and hostages right where Conner said they would be.

**_Ok…now what?_** Wally thought at the others.

They stared through the slightly open door at the room beyond. It was one of the screen rooms, the multitude of chairs set up in rows clear across the room and the massive screen at the other end making that rather obvious.

The ten hostages were all gathered at the far end of the room in the first row or two. They were all bound and gagged. The heroes felt sorry for them. With their hair mussed and their faces pale with fright and some of them sporting bruises, they looked a little the worse for wear sitting there in the dark maroon seats.

Standing over the frightened hostages were the gangsters, guns of all descriptions in their hands. Some carried rifles. Most had hand guns. All were dressed in grungy jeans and dark t-shirts, the knuckles of their fingerless gloves dyed brilliant red.

Hence the name The Red Knuckles.

Several sported brilliant red bandannas and silver chains around their necks, wrists, and anywhere else they could attach them.

**_Jeeze! Could these guys be any more stupid? _**Artemis asked over the psychic link. **_They don't even have a guard posted at the door!_**

Robin shrugged. **_I never said they were smart! They're more known for beating their victims into unconscious with their bare hands. They recruit fighters, not thinkers. The only _****real****_ intelligence in the gang was their boss Dan Tucket. _**

He shook his head. **_Ever since Dan got killed in a street fight a while back the gang's pretty much gone down the toilet. It's like a big vicious fighting machine with a busted control panel. They're just going at anyone who happens to get in their way._**

Kaldur's eyes narrowed as he surveyed the situation beyond the door. **_We need to distract them. They are too close to the hostages for a safe extraction. _**

Robin suddenly grinned. **_If I get their attention, do you think you guys could get to the hostages before they realize what's going on?_**

Kaldur considered it for a moment, then nodded. **_I believe it is doable. What did you have in mind? _**He turned to look at Robin, only to find that the young ninja had inexplicably disappeared! He was nowhere to be found!

**_Robin? _**

**_Good thing this whole conversation is mental, otherwise it'd echo like crazy up here!_** Robin thought grimly back. **_Give me a minute or two, I'm almost there! _**

**_I hate it when you do the ninja thingy! _**Wally cocked his head, peering into the room and flicking his goggles down over his eyes. **_Almost _****where****_? Dude I can't see you at all in there!_**

Robin cackled over the psychic link. **_Um…Wally? That's kind of the point of stealth! You're not _****supposed****_ to see me! _**He fell silent for a minute. **_Ok, I'm in position. You guys be ready to move!_**

Inside the theater Robin's trademark cackle suddenly rang out, echoing off the walls and ceiling. Those gangsters who had been sitting leapt to their feet, heads on swivels looking for the source of the laughter.

**_NOW!_**

A barrage of smoke pellets suddenly came flying out of nowhere, enveloping the various gangsters. Robin dropped from somewhere in the ceiling above them, hitting the hostage takers with everything he had.

The team threw the doors open, Wally racing ahead to get to the hostages before it even occurred to the gangsters to use them! Kaldur, Zatanna, and Artemis were hot on his tail. At Kaldur's orders, Artemis immediately moved forward to help Wally fend off the gangsters not currently fighting Robin.

Zatanna held back, helping Kaldur untie the hostages, and guiding them out of the room and out of the building while Kaldur covered their escape.

Robin cackled gleefully, back flipping over his opponent.

His laughter was cut short however when a hand grabbed his ankle from behind, abruptly reversing his direction and slamming him into the floor. He yelled at the impact, but there was no time to take stock of his injuries. He rolled, desperately trying to avoid the steel toed boots coming at him!

But he wasn't quick _enough_!

A well aimed kick caught him in the gut. The kick was so hard it actually lifted his body up off the ground, propelling him back several feet! He gasped, trying to regain the breath that had been knocked out of him. He _had_ to get up! He had to _move_!

**_Um, guys? _****Totally****_ not feeling the aster! Little help here?_** He yelled over the psychic link. The man who'd managed that lucky kick was coming at him again, huge boots ready to tromp him into the ground!

**_Like _****now****_!_**

* * *

Dark blue grey eyes watched the team from behind their mask, hidden away in the projection booth above the room and the fight it was currently hosting. He shook his head.

The team worked well together, like a well oiled machine.

They seemed to have come up with their strategy before hand, as they didn't yell instructions or questions to each other over the din. In fact, they didn't seem to converse with each other at all!

**_Oh for God's sake, they're not that great! _**

He ignored the comment and leaned forward, watching with interest as Artemis fired off arrow after arrow, Kid Flash ran circles around the gangsters, and Aqualad used his water bearers in the shape of a shield and mace to fend off his attackers.

Put simply, they were amazing!

Beside him his companion cackled, leaning out the window to watch the action.

He grinned. "_Told_ you it'd be worthwhile to watch them!" Gazing at his companion, he shook his head. "You're enjoying the show _aren't_ you? Come on, own up!"

His companion merely pulled lips back into a grin.

He chuckled, leaning out the window beside his friend. "The smoke bombs are clearing a little. You can see more of the Boy Wonder. I've seen him fight before, you watch him, he's quite the acrobat…"

He trailed off, eyes widening as he watched the boy wonder get caught by the ankle and slammed into the floor.

_H__ard_.

**_Oh no! No, don't you dare! Don't even think it!_** the voice exclaimed.

He smiled. Yep, that clinched it! "I think it's time we came off the bench…!"

* * *

**_Little help here?_** **_Like _****now****_!_**

Wally whipped around, eyes frantically sweeping the room for Robin. Horror swamped him in a cold wash at the sight of his best friend lying on the floor, a man twice his size moving in to finish him off!

The speedster bolted for his friend, taking the thug down in a sliding tackle that smacked him against the wall and knocked the breath out of him. A couple super quick punches made certain that he wouldn't be waking up to go after Robin again anytime soon.

**_Rob, you ok?_**

Robin grimaced, having hauled himself to his feet, and pressed his back to the wall for support and to make sure he wasn't ambushed. There were only a few crooks left standing, and Kaldur and Artemis could certainly handle them. But _still_…

**_Not whelmed. _**He thought back at his friend, his arm pressed against his side. **Totally ****_ not whelmed! That is going to be one _****nasty****_ bruise tomorrow. Agent A is going to have kittens!_**

**_At least you're still in one piece. _**Artemis commented dryly over the psychic link. **_Sloppy tackle though Baywatch!_**

**_I'm not complaining!_** Robin answered with a silent laugh, forestalling the bickering match in the making.

"Hey, you missed one!" Wally exclaimed aloud, pointing.

All eyes followed his pointing finger, quickly finding the thug he meant. Missing his gun and sporting several bruises, he'd apparently decided to cut his losses and make for the exit. He was almost to the door!

"Kid Flash, capture him!" Aqualad ordered.

"On it!" Wally exclaimed, scrambling to his feet.

The thug flung open the doors at the back of the theater and stumbled out into the hall. He was _so_ close! He could _make_ it! He took a few steps down the hall and stopped with a startled cry.

No! It wasn't fair!

"I'll get him!" Wally skidded to a stop halfway up the aisle, his jaw dropping open in surprise. "…or not…" The speedster actually took a step back.

A tall lithe figure entered the room, hauling the escaped gangster at his side by a handful of the back of his coat. The instant he was fully into the room he dropped the unconscious man to the floor at his feet and took a step back, as if to offer the captured man to them.

Dark blue grey eyes gazed warily at them from behind the skinned face of a coyote.

The animal hide mask covered the upper half of his face, the rest of the pelt going up and over his head and falling along his back like a sort of cape with the animals forelegs draping over his shoulders. Long, coal black hair peeked out from under the coyote pelt. At his throat he wore a flat, black piece of leather, like a choker. What skin was visible was a deep tan color.

The strange teen was dressed from head to toe in fringed buckskins. A worn leather belt wrapped snugly around his waist, and a deer horn knife hung in an old weathered sheath at his hip. Dark fingerless gloves covered his hands, and his feet were shod in a pair of knee high moccasins.

**_Oh, he has _****got****_ to be that new vigilante you were talking about Robin. _**Artemis thought at the others, never taking her wary eyes off of the newcomer. She had an arrow strung on her bowstring already, but for now it was aimed at the floor.

She could bring it up, aim, and fire in the matter of a few seconds. There was no sense scaring their quarry away straight off the bat and starting this little egg hunt all over again.

He'd been hard enough to find the first time around!

A huge grin spread across Wally's face. **_He's _****definitely****_ not what I was expecting! You said a there was a new vigilante I was picturing some kid in a homemade cape and tights, not the last of the Mohicans! _**Wally laughed over the psychic link.

An eerie cackle suddenly resounded through the room. A dark, heavily muscled shape slunk from the shadows of the dark hall, coming to a stop at the vigilante's side.

Not for the first time that night, Wally's jaw dropped. "Dude, what _is_ it with Gotham and pet hyenas?" he exclaimed aloud.

The stranger smiled. "You _do_ speak! I was beginning to wonder…" he looked fondly down at the hyena by his side and gave it a good scratch behind the ear.

It certainly wasn't a typical hyena.

While it had the dark, tawny brown coat with black spots characteristic of a hyena, the daubs of paint on the fur was something new entirely!

Red rings had been painted around the eyes and rimmed the animals nostrils. A bright red left hand print decorated the animals right hip, and a crooked, bright yellow arrow adorned it's right shoulder. Two brilliant blue downward facing arrow heads completed the animal's war paint, having been daubed on it's left side about midway down it's body a few inches below the spine.

"As to Gotham and hyenas…" his fingers wandered down under the animal's chin, earning a pleasured groan as it leaned into his touch. "..let's just say that my dear friend here is a treasured gift and leave it at that."

He fixed piercing eyes on Robin. The boy wonder had come to stand at the front of the group and was very carefully scrutinizing him, noting the specific details of his costume, equipment, and bearing.

"I am well aware of the Bat and his little bird's search for me over the past month." The vigilante stated, his smile turning a little smug at the way the team stiffened.

Robin was young, and small for his age. It was understandable that they were a little protective of him. It amused him to no end, the knowledge that their youngest member had been at this work longer than they had, and was probably better able to look out for himself than any of them could possibly ever dream.

"While I appreciate the attention, and I am_ sure_ that they only have the _best_ of intentions, I'm not yet ready to face the Batman. I'm sure he'll contend this intrusion into his territory. Maybe I'll come out to play when I am more certain of my standing." The way he talked about their intentions, he made it clear that he doubted them.

Artemis arched an eyebrow, slowly raising her bow. "Big talk coming from a guy who's facing four to one odds."

"_Seven_ to one if you count the rest of the team." Robin added smugly.

The stranger shrugged, making a soft clicking sound with his tongue. The hyena gave him a look, then gave a long suffering huff and left his side, trotting back out the door. "As much as I _hate_ to send you back empty handed, I don't think I'll allow you to take me into custody _just_ yet."

Wally rolled his eyes. "Dude, have you been paying attention to anything Robin and Artemis said?"

Kaldur put a hand on Wally's shoulder, silencing him. He addressed the stranger. "It is not solely out of an infringement of territory that the Batman seeks you out. You are young, and ill experienced. It is true of any city, but especially in a city such as Gotham a lack of training and experience can be fatal. No hero wishes to find the body of a young vigilante on his patrol."

The strange teen seemed to actually be considering his words, so Kaldur pressed on. "You show promise. If you would only come _with_ us, I am certain a member of the league would be willing to consider taking you on as a protégé and giving you the training you require."

The teen shook his head. "I'll consider it." he stated simply. "But I'll need more time than this. So again, I'll decline your invitation for tonight!"

Wally snorted. "Like you've got a choice? I could run you down before you took three steps!"

The stranger smiled.

**_Umm, Guys? Call me crazy if you like, but that look says he's got _****way****_ more up his sleeve than just his arm…_**Artemis thought grimly.

"You've a lot to learn Kid Flash." The stranger's smile turned wolfish. "For the Coyote, there is _always_ a choice!"

A mist suddenly seemed to seep up out of the floor. It enveloped his body in a matter of seconds, and faded away just as quickly. The team's jaws dropped.

Standing in place of the teen was a _real _coyote!

The coyote's dark blue grey eyes, an exact match to the strange teen's, seemed to shine at them with silent mirth. Giving an amused yip, the small animal suddenly turned and darted out into the hall.

Robin shook himself out of his shock. "Wally, get him!" He yelled, taking off after the coyote himself.

In an instant, Wally had passed the boy wonder. He paused for an milli-second in the hall, head whipping this way and that. Spotting a flash of grey and russet fur, he took off after it. Turning a corner he skidded to a stop. The coyote was just standing there, facing him. It was a dead end. Nowhere for the small animal to run.

Nowhere for him to hide.

Wally grinned, squatting down into a crouch. "Ooh hoo! Bad choice of direction! Coyote you said your name was right?" He gestured at the animal's appearance. "Seems to fit!" The coyote yipped, his lips pulling back in what Wally could almost imagine to be a smile. "You gonna come nice and quiet, or do we need to call the Gotham city pound?"

The coyote yipped again, lips pulling back even further in a definite grin. The same silver mist as before pooled at his feet and leapt up to hide him.

"Oh no you don't!" Wally yelled, fanning his arms at super speed to clear the air. The mist shredded and dissapeared. But he was too late! The mist faded away to reveal nothing!

The Coyote was gone!

The speedster stared at the spot for a moment, then groaned and face palmed. "Man…Rob's gonna kill me…"

* * *

"So, he just disappeared?" Robin clarified.

The speedster nodded, running his hand through his hair. "Yeah. That weird mist popped up out of nowhere again an covered him. I tried to clear it away before it had a chance to change him into something else, but for once I wasn't fast _enough_! I cleared the mist away and he was just gone!"

The whole team had gathered to one side in the screening room, careful to stay out of the way of the police taking the gangsters out.

There had been four more walking the corridors of the building keeping a lookout for police trying to get in.

They'd been in the furnace room when Conner did his initial sweep of the building with his infrared, and that was why he'd missed them. Conner and M'Gann had seen to them, and they were now being carted out with the rest of their gang.

"Spells like the ones you guys are describing, those can't be pulled off by a weakling. And unless you're _really_ good they'd leave a trace behind, something another magic user could detect. Sort of like a magic residue. It doesn't stay around long though, especially if it's disturbed."

Zatanna chewed her lip thoughtfully. "I can't do anything with the shape changer spell, there's too much foot traffic. But I might be able to tell you where he went, or at least how far. Could you show me where he disappeared?" she asked, looking to Wally.

The redhead nodded and gestured towards the door. "Right this way!" He lead them back down the hall and around the corner to the dead end. "He was standing right there."

Kaldur frowned thoughtfully. "And you said he was facing you when you came around the corner, as though he were waiting for you. Did he seem ill at ease?"

Wally shook his head, stepping to one side to let Zatanna past. "No. I remember thinking it was a little weird. He just stood there grinning at me. I guess he really _did_ know what he was doing."

Artemis shook her head. "But if he was capable of _this_, how come he didn't use this spell back in the theater? Why change into an real coyote and lead Kid Flash on a wild goose chase?"

"Because he wanted to give the hyena time to get away." Robin answered. He pulled up his holo-computer, displaying pictures he'd taken earlier before the police's foot traffic had moved in and obliterated the evidence.

"Both he and the hyena had dirty feet. When the Coyote came out of the theater he came this way. But when he sent the hyena out, it went the other way. Police said they saw it run out one of the side doors. For whatever reason, he couldn't take the hyena with him. So he stalled for time till he thought it was safe."

Zatanna heaved a sigh and brushed her hair back out of her face. She'd been chanting quietly in the background for the past several minutes, trying a couple different spells to get the answers she wanted. "Nothing. If this is magic, he's either no amateur, or it's something I've never seen before. Any chance this was some kind of science?"

Wally shook his head. "Can't be. Teleportation devices move the user through space at the speed of light, so every time it breaks the light barrier it emits a flash of light. Kind of like when a fighter jet breaks the sound barrier and you get a sonic boom. That's why the zeta tubes light up every time someone comes through. If this is science, he's figured out a way to shield it."

"So, long story short, this is something none of us has ever seen before." Artemis summed up dismally. "Anything else weird about this mission?"

"Yeah." Robin brought up yet another image and held it up for the others to see. It showed the floor of the theater aisle. "These are the Coyote's foot prints."

After a few moments scrutiny, Artemis shrugged. "Yeah. So?"

Robin gave her a look. "This is where he was standing _before_ he shape shifted. Notice anything odd?"

Wally gaped. "They're _all_ animal tracks!"

Robin nodded. "Yeah. These larger one's are hyena tracks. After staring at tracks from the Joker's hyenas for years I'd know those tracks _anywhere_. The smaller ones are his." He traced out a set of smaller tracks in amongst the larger, sturdier prints of hyena in the picture. "If the tracks are to be believed, we were_ literally_ staring at a coyote the whole time."

Zatanna rubbed her eyes tiredly. "How on earth are we supposed to explain this to Batman?"

All eyes immediately fixed on Kaldur. He was generally the one who made the report to Batman.

The Atlantian shook his head. "I have no idea. With no way to locate our quarry, I am not certain what option that leaves us."

"Have a little faith Kaldur, we might have another shot at this." Kaldur arched an eyebrow at the boy wonder, who was typing busily away at his computer. Robin grinned. "The hyena had to walk out of here on his own, meaning he left a scent trail behind."

Wally settled a hand on Robin's shoulder. "Uh, Rob? In case you haven't noticed, none of us are bloodhounds!" he teased.

Robin grinned. "I know."

A new window popped up on his screen and his grin widened. "But I know where we can get one. He and his owner will be here in about five minutes to catch the trail while it's fresh."

* * *

For those of you who know who Coyote really is and are going 'what the heck?", don't panic! All will be explained satisfactorily in time! And for those of you who are now wondering what you missed that gives his identity away, you didn't miss a thing. Remember those explanations I mentioned? Yeah, those will be the big reveal for you guys!

Review! I can't wait to hear what you think of these new developments!

Until next time...


	4. Sewer Stalking

Oh my gosh guys, I am so sorry you had to wait so long! Life happened and...grrrr... anyway, here's a longer chapter to make up for it!

Shout out's to the incredible: Aslgyrl, Jasmine Nightshade and (her brother?) Robin For Life (who's apparently commenting through her? Correct me if I'm wrong:) I herebye dispense cookies to you guys from the awe smacking awesomeness that is Agent A's kitchen!

* * *

ENJOY!

* * *

"Guys, meet Rusty and Tat!"

The team smiled, offering their various greetings. Standing in front of them was a well built old man, his hair gray and streaked with white at the temples. He was dressed in faded and stained blue jeans, a workman's shirt, a warm jacket, and a pair of hiking boots. Sitting placidly by his side was a fine looking Bloodhound with deep reddish fur.

Artemis grinned. "Can I pet him?" The man nodded and she squatted down in front of the dog. "Hey Rusty!" She greeted warmly, petting the dog's head.

Robin and the dog's owner roared with laughter.

"What?" she asked, confused and annoyed.

"_Rusty_ is his name!" Robin laughed, pointing to the old man. "The dog's name is Tat!"

Artemis frowned. "Do I dare ask?"

Rusty's laughter had calmed a little and he answered her. "Don't fret miss. You're _definitely_ not the first one to make _that_ mistake! My given name's Rustle but my brother always called me Rusty, and it stuck. Been usin' it ever since."

Zatanna and M'Gann had also come to pet the dog, and the magician now looked up at him curiously. "So why did you name the dog Tat?"

Rusty reached down and grabbed the hounds left ear.

Holding it up so the kids could see, he ran his thumb over several old tears and cuts in the dog's ear. "T'other ear's the same. His last owner liked knives, duct tape, and cigarettes. When Tat came to me, he was cut up, a lot of his fur was ripped off, and he had more cigarette burns than I cared to count. Lady at the rescue said he was all _tattered _up. So we all call him 'Tat' for short."

Robin grinned. "Rusty and Tat's one of the best teams in the city. If anyone can find Coyote, they can!

* * *

Coyote starred into the surrounding darkness, straining his senses for some sign of life.

He heard nothing.

But the smells coming to his nose… He pursed his lips and released a long low whistle. Calling. Ahead of him, he heard the splash of footsteps and he quickly drew his knife, just in case.

A high pitched cackle rent the silence, echoing off the walls, and he grinned, sheathing it again. His hyena trotted out of the shadows, tail wagging and grinning from ear to ear.

His two legged pack mate had come back!

Coyote cupped the hyena's head in his hands and scratched at the animal's jaw line, moving up behind the ears and earning a happy groan. "Hey…you miss me? Hm?" The hyena yipped and he ruffled the longer black mane running down the animal's neck. "Yeah, I missed you too. What say we go home now, huh?"

The hyena yipped again, making him laugh.

He made a hand gesture and his friend turned away, trotting back the way he'd come. Coyote quickly stood and followed after him, careful to keep his eyes on him. The hyena's tawny brownish grey coat and black spots made it quite easy for him to blend into the murky dark.

He shivered.

He and the dark had never been close friends, not like the hyena before him, and certainly not like the Robin seemed to be.

An image of the Batman came to his mind, of the Dark Knight slowly backing up and disappearing into the darkness. No, he'd never been _that_ friendly with the dark. But more recently, he'd lived through things that had made him _fear_ the dark.

Gotham was a dark city, with much to fear lurking in its shadows.

A large blunt head nuzzled into his hand and stomach and he jumped. A pair of warm dark eyes glimmered up at him in the faint light, the eyes reflecting back a yellow green when the light caught them just right.

The hyena nuzzled him again, voicing a concerned whimper. He smiled and stroked the blocky head gratefully. It was friends like this hyena, animal though it was, that were teaching him again that he didn't have to be afraid.

"I'm alright now dear heart." He whispered. "Thank you."

The hyena's ears pricked up, and his tail slowly began to wag. When his pack mate didn't show any sign of moving he nosed at the teen's hands again, giving one of them a quick lick in the opening on the back of the fingerless glove.

**_If we're all done with this sap fest…? Your teeth are gonna rot right out of your head if this gets any sweeter. _**The snide voice in his mind muttered.

Coyote grinned, pushing the fear to the back of his mind. He gave the same hand signal as before and the hyena took point again. His senses were good, but his pet's were better!

"Well, if that's the case then I'm eventually gonna be gumming my food." He chuckled back good naturedly. "Because I don't see_ any_ reason to change!"

* * *

"Oh! _Man_ Rob!"

Robin burst into laughter. "Come _on_ KF! It's not _that_ bad!"

Wally grimaced and covered his mouth and nose with his hand, glaring at the open man hole cover leading down into Gotham's sewer system. "I don't know _what_ sort of favor you called in to get him out here with his dog, but this is worth two! You _totally_ owe him for the stench alone!"

The old man in question was currently on his belly, peering into the sewers with the help of a flashlight. Hearing Wally's exclamation, he looked up at the speedster in surprise. "What stench?"

Wally's jaw dropped and the team lost it. Amidst the laughter, Artemis tapped the underside of Wally's chin. "Better close that up Baywatch, before something flies in! Not that you don't have room!"

Wally's jaw snapped shut and he grinned back. "Oh yeah? Like what?"

Artemis folded her arms and gave him a smug look. "Well for one thing, Gotham's home to one of the biggest _bats_ you've ever seen…"

Wally opened his mouth to retort and stopped. "…touché…"

Conner rolled his eyes at the two. Even _he_ could tell that those two had a thing for each other! Out of the corner of his eye he saw Zatanna lean over slightly and whisper to M'Gann about how the only ones who _didn't_ know they had a thing for each other was _them_!

Glancing at the others, he was amused to see that Kaldur and Robin were both nodding. Apparently they'd heard as well.

Shrugging at the Archer and Speedster, he walked past them to the open manhole and peered inside. "We gonna go after him? Or are we just going to stand here all night?"

Kaldur nodded, resuming his role as leader. "Indeed. Our quarry's head start is only growing the longer we delay. M'Gann, would you be kind enough to lower our companions to the floor below?"

Conner shrugged his shoulders. "I can handle myself." He answered, and jumped down through the man hole. He landed in ankle deep sludge with a dull splash. The clone immediately switched to infrared, scanning up and down the tunnel for any sign of threat.

**_No one down here but me._** He thought to the others.

M'Gann was quick to lower Rusty, Tat, and the rest of the team down into the sewer. Seeing the muck the rest of the team was standing in, she chose to remain hovering about a foot above the floor.

The only one's who seemed completely and utterly unfazed by the dank sewer was Robin, Rusty, and Tat. Rusty even went so far as to squat down in the muck next to Tat, who was happily taking in all the interesting scents and sounds in the sewer.

"Okay Rusty! You and Tat go ahead and do your thing! But don't let yourselves get to far ahead of us. Gotham's sewers are even worse than it's alleys." Robin warned the old man grimly.

Rusty nodded. "Okay Tat! You heard the man! Find him!"

The Bloodhound's nose when down in a flash and he was pulling at his leash, searching for the illusive scent of the hyena. It was harder down here, but he kept casting around for the scent.

"Will he be able to pick it down here?" Artemis asked curiously. "I heard hounds can't track through water."

Rusty chuckled, moving with Tat to allow the dog room on the leash. "Water's got nothing to do with it. The only time that works is if the hounds a young, inexperienced one. Tat's neither. If there's anything to be found, he'll find it."

The baying of the hound suddenly rang out through the tunnel, echoing off the walls. The hound hauled on his leash, straining against it. Laughing, the old man slogged through the muck after his dog.

"Told ya he would!"

* * *

"Come on, up you get!" Coyote encouraged.

**_Yet another reason in my fifteen mile long list of reasons for us to ditch the pooch._** The voice in his head grouched.

Coyote sat up angrily, wishing he could glare at his mind's unwanted guest and knowing he couldn't. He settled for glaring straight ahead at nothing in particular. "We've already discussed that. And you have my answer. No. We _will not_ 'ditch the pooch'." He leaned forward and peered back into the sewer pipe.

Several feet below, the hyena was pacing anxiously back and forth staring up the steep slope at him. No matter how often they came this way, he always had a problem here.

"Come on! You can do it! Jump!"

The hyena yipped and began to climb doggedly up the slope, paws digging into the loose shale. It took him several minutes to get up the five foot ramp, but he couldn't of looked prouder than when he came through that broken grate and stepped into the moonlight.

Coyote smiled and caught the hyena's head in his hands, ruffling the fur on his cheeks playfully. "Good job! You did so good!"

The hyena wagged his tail and nosed Coyote, delivering several licks to his pack mates throat and jaw. The human laughed, and he voiced his own answering cackle. He liked it when Coyote made that sound!

Coyote laughed again and stood when his pet began to insistently nose at his belly. "All right. I know you're hungry. I am too!"

He moved off. His temporary home wasn't far away.

His eyes roamed across what he had come to think of as his back yard. He, his hyena, and that dratted voice in his head had taken up residence in the broken down ruins of an old building.

Pale, grey white ruble lay everywhere, bricks, pipes, metal rods, and things he had no name for poked out of broken stone and concrete. Ahead of him, the hyena cackled and leapt away over the debris, disappearing into the shadows. He sighed.

A little over a year and a half ago, his home had been stolen from him. He was forced to come here. Coyote stooped and picked up a stone, chucking it at a bit of shadow to his left. He wasn't sure if he could ever go back there. Could ever see his friends or family again. In fact, he _knew_ he couldn't. Not while _that_ man was still a threat.

He shook his head. **_I'm trapped here._** He thought sadly.

**_No you're not!_** The voice in his head yelled in exasperation. **_You could go anywhere you wanted, easy! But you insist on staying here in this cesspit of a city and playing the hero! If we're trapped here, it's because _****you****_ won't give it up!_**

Coyote bared his teeth in a snarl. "I _stay_ here, because this is where I _have_ to stay." He growled aloud. "I'm a part of this mess now, and so help me I'm going to help clean it up!"

**_Whatever. _**The voice muttered in a tone that brought to mind someone throwing their hands up in the air and storming away. **_Go cower in your little hidey hole you sniveling coyote! I'm not wasting anymore breath on you tonight. _**

Coyote raised his eyebrows and grinned, climbing over a large girder beam. "Is that a promise?"

He burst into laughter at the voice's indignant reply. He'd had to lie to a friend earlier, and it had really bothered him. Now that he and his 'little annoying voice' inside his head were back on their usual arguing terms, his night was beginning to look up!

He hopped down off a boulder, a new energy in his step as he made his way towards the back of the wreckage, where more of the walls had toppled in.

As he walked he hummed a jaunty little tune to himself.

Coyote slipped behind a half collapsed wall. On the other side, several walls and doorways had fallen in, forming a sort of sheltered courtyard with just the one entrance.

Near the back, stood his makeshift shelter.

It had taken him several weeks to gather all the rubble from the courtyard and pile it up, building a sort of hollow mound with the slabs of broken rock. Once he was finished with that, it'd taken him several weeks more to dig out the floor, lowering it and making his living space inside larger.

He continued to hum to himself as he slipped down through the small entrance into his ruble dugout. He'd banked the fire earlier that evening, burying their wrapped supper in the embers to cook while they were gone.

"The day the squirrel went berserk, in the First Self-Righteous Church, in that sleepy little Town of Pascagoula." He sang aloud.

He got the fire stoked up again and fished their dinner out of the embers, laughing at the words of the song as he sang. "It was a fight for survival, that broke out in revival! They were jumpin' pews and shoutin' 'Hallelujah'!"

**_What in the name of insanity are you singing?! _**The voice in his head yelled.

Coyote rolled his eyes. "Mississippi Squirrel Revival, by Ray Stevens." He laughed. "My Grandmother loved that song!" Leaning out the door, he let off a piercing whistle.

A cackle rang out from the courtyard. The hyena's blocky head was shoved through the small entrance a moment later, an almost questioning look on his face. But that look went away the minute he smelled the food. He slid down the dirt embankment to the floor and laid down at Coyote's feet, his eyes never leaving the wrapped packages in Coyote's hands.

He knew what was in those!

Coyote grinned. "I know what _you _want! Here you go, you earned it tonight!" He set the packet on the ground and unwrapped it, revealing a baked potato. A sad look crossed his face as he sliced it in half and sprinkled some salt on it. "I just wish I had more to give you! That's not nearly _enough_ for a growing pup like you!"

**_Reason number seven hundred and fifty million why we need to dump the pup. _**

Coyote rolled his eyes, unwrapping his own supper. He wasn't going to get into this again.

He cut his own potato in half and sprinkled on the salt, chuckling quietly to himself. His grandmother would've had a thing or two to say about his eating with the knife he'd been fighting with just that evening, even if he _had_ held the blade in the fire to clean it first!

The hyena's head suddenly snapped up, ears pricked forward. The animal slowly got to his feet, hackles rising. A low growl began rumbling in the barrel chest. But then, as if someone had flipped a switch, all signs of aggression ceased.

Coyote cocked his head, following the animals line of sight.

The hyena was still standing, staring at the entrance to their little home. When his pet ignored food, you could bet that whatever had his attention _should_ have yours as well! _Someone_ was coming.

The sound of footsteps came to his sensitive ears, and a familiar smell to his nose, making Coyote relax. He knew who was coming, that was why the hyena had stopped his growling and let his hackles down. The only reason he was still standing was to let his pack mate know that someone _was_ coming.

A small voice called from just outside the door. "Coyote? Are you there?"

He flashed a hand signal to the hyena and the animal immediately relaxed and laid down again to attack his meal. Calling up to the door, Coyote added "I'm here. Come on in Thomas."

There was a scuffling sound and then his guest scrambled down into his den. It was a dirty little urchin, Coyote wouldn't of guessed him to be more than eight or nine. The boy was dressed in a pair of dirty jeans and a t-shirt, with a tattered old trench coat. A mop of dirty brown hair hung down in his face, almost grey in places from the dust.

**_Ooh! Yet another stray dog in search of a feeding!_**

**_Be nice. _**Coyote thought back irritably. **_He's saved our lives a couple times now you know._**

He eyed the boy. Thomas looked tired. Coyote raised his eyebrows, concerned. "Are you all right?" The usually chatty street rat didn't answer immediately. That wasn't normal. "Thomas? What's wrong?"

Thomas gave him a grim look. "He's at it again. The hit's on the Craig party this time."

Coyote bared his teeth and leapt to his feet. "No!" Thomas watched him pace around the small interior of his den. He finally stopped in front of the boy, staring down at the eight year old. "I won't let him do this again Thomas. I won't!"

**_Like you have a say in the matter?_**

Clicking his tongue at the hyena, he grabbed up bow and quiver from a hollow in the wall of ruble. The hyena quickly bolted down the rest of the potato, darting up the embankment and out the door the instant he'd finished. Coyote followed him, pausing in the doorway to say a few words to Thomas.

"You have my word Thomas, I _will_ stop him!" His face softened a little. Thomas _was_ tired, he could barely keep his eyes open! He gave the boy a gentle smile. "Get some sleep Thomas, you look tired."

He put his untouched dinner in the street rat's hands and patted him on the shoulder. "No one will bother you here. Blankets are in the corner." Coyote darted out the door then, jogging across the courtyard without a second glance back and whistled for his hyena.

**_Coward. _**The voice accused.

"Who? Me?" Coyote asked, following the hyena through the half collapsed wall. "Ha! You'd be _right_! I barely do _anything_ for him, but the way he thanks me you'd think I'd just handed him a hundred dollars! I don't _do_ near enough to earn the thanks I'm given!"

For once, the voice had no answer. Coyote sighed and shook his head. The hyena shoved it's head under his hand, giving a quiet whine. He chuckled, rubbing the blocky head. "Come on dear heart. There's no rest for the weary."

**_The saying is there's no rest for the wicked. _**

He chuckled, shrugging his shoulders. "You can be the 'wicked' if you want, but us? We're _definitely_ the 'weary'!"

* * *

"Uhhg, how much farther can this thing go?" Wally groaned, slogging along behind Rusty and Tat.

Ahead of them all Conner had point, his ears straining for any sound ahead or behind, and eyes sweeping the tunnels ahead with infrared. The clone didn't even glance back as he called over his shoulder to Wally. "Mind keeping it down so I can listen ahead? It's hard enough listening past Tat."

"Oh? If that's a problem you should've said so!" Rusty answered, surprised. To the dog he added, "Tat, shut your trap!" The baying of the hound ceased immediately. The team starred at the dog in surprise. Though completely and utterly silent, Tat continued to strain on the leash, leading them on through the dark tunnels.

Artemis arched her eyebrows. "Well that's useful! But isn't the whole point of a Bloodhound to be really loud to scare out whatever they're tracking? Why'd you teach Tat to be quiet?"

Rusty grinned. "I take Tat hunting with me on weekends. Can't have a big mouthed old hound scaring off my game. So I taught him to shut up so's he could stalk."

Artemis nodded. "Clever."

Robin grinned. "Speaking of clever…! Rusty, I forgot to ask, how's Tat2 doing? You've had him for a couple weeks now, right?"

Zatanna gave the Robin and Rusty a curious look. "Why Tattoo?"

Robin laughed. "Tat Two. Not tattoo." He gestured at Rusty, a silent invitation for the old man to take up the tale.

Rusty gave her a grim smile. "Tat's previous owner was a backyard breeder for Blood hounds, even had 'em registered! When he got busted, they took Tat an' his parents away from him. About a month ago, the rescue shelter got called out on a dog fight. Chip in one of the dogs I.D.'d it as bein' from the same litter as Tat. Soon as he was patched up enough to hold out, I brought him home."

Rusty chuckled, readjusting his grip on Tat's leash. "Poor thing was just as tattered up as his brother was, and my grandkids are completely nuts about Tat, so they insisted on naming the new pooch Tat2."

"Will this second dog be trained in the same manner as Tat?" Kaldur asked curiously.

Rusty shrugged. "Still have t' see about that. He's got a lot of scars from those fights. Tat2 was pretty roughed up, an' not all wounds are physical. The trick is finding out what those scars'll let him do, and then helping him stretch those scars out and work past them. See what he's got a knack for."

Kaldur nodded thoughtfully. "It seems to be a wise course of action."

Rusty nodded. Glancing down at the dog he added, "Another wise course 'd be getting ready t' tangle with the hyena. 'cording to Tat, he went up that incline there." He gestured at a steep, shale covered slope in a small alcove just off of the tunnel they were in.

**_M'Gann. Robin. Assume stealth mode and take point_**_._Kaldur ordered over the psychic link.

The heroes in question nodded. Rusty starred in amazement, mouth slightly agape, as Robin darted up the shale slope without so much as a sound and faded into the shadows above and M'Gann simply disappeared all together right before his eyes!

Seeing the look, Wally grinned and patted his shoulder. "Yeah, ya never _quite_ get used to that."

**_I got nothin'. _**Robin reported after several minutes.

**_I don't sense anything either._** M'Gann agreed.

Conner shrugged. "Then let's keep moving." He gently picked up the hound leash and all and jumped up through the broken grate, completely bypassing the mass of sliding rubble. He swept the ruins with his infrared.

Nothing.

Behind him, he could hear his friends scrambling up out of the sewers. He snorted. Wally complained about the smell, Conner would've loved to hear what he'd say if he could smell it through _Conner's_ nose! The minute Rusty was up and out, the clone was quick to give him back the leash. He didn't want the man to think he was poaching his dog!

"Can Tat pick up the scent again?" Zatanna asked, looking around at the broken down buildings.

"You heard her Tat. Find him! And shut your trap." Rusty said in answer, using words similar to the ones he'd used before. Again, the hound nailed his nose to the ground. He was quicker this time in picking up the scent, leading them on a very circuitous route through the decrepit old buildings and mounds of crushed concrete.

**_Where are we? _**Artemis thought across the psychic link. **_Nothing's familiar and I got turned around in the sewers. _**

**_This is all that's left of the old Maxwell and Harington buildings. _**Robin answered silently. He scrambled up onto a pile of concrete, craning his neck. It reminded his friends of the Meer cats they saw standing watch on Animal Planet . **_Two Face blew them up before I became Robin. It used to be a popular spot for teenagers to hang out, but rumor has it that the place is haunted by victims of the bombing, and lately something's ticking said specters off. It's on our list of places Batman and Robin need to check out sometime soon. _**

Wally cocked his head. **_Why?_**

Robin did a front flip off the pile of rock. **_Because the probability of the haunting being legit is about as slim as a three legged plow horse winning the Kentucky Derby. If this place is haunted, it's haunted by the living. And they're hiding something._**

The hound suddenly froze, eyes locked on something ahead of them. Rusty motioned frantically for them to duck, and they all dove for the nearest pile of rocks. Peering cautiously over the debris, they followed the hound's line of sight.

**_Give you three guesses who's haunting this place…"_** Artemis thought with a smirk.

Walking through the ruins towards them, was none other than the hyena they'd been tracking. And walking beside the animal was the Coyote. He was in human form again, and he appeared to be carrying something.

Their eyes widened when they realized he was carrying a little boy!

Kaldur's grey eyes narrowed thoughtfully as he watched the teen approach with his burden. **_Our primary concern is the child. Wally, can you retrieve the boy from him before he has a chance to react? _**

The redhead nodded, eyeing his target. He could manage that, no problem!

**_The rest of the team will focus on containing and capturing Coyote and the hyena. M'Gann, lift them up. The strange mist that allows Coyote to transform seems to emanate from the ground. If he is unable to touch the soil, it is possible it will not affect him. Robin, Artemis, you both have nets, correct? _**

The two nodded.

**_Use them. Zatanna, be prepared to counter any magic he tries to use if you are able. Conner and I will be prepared to intervene should he still manage to escape our hold. Understood? _**

The team nodded their heads.

Out in the open the hyena suddenly stopped.

Time was up!

**_Then go!_**

* * *

DUN! Dun! dun! Lol, evil cliff hanger at twelve o clock! And Jasmine Nightshade, thank you for pointing that out about Conner, I didn't know! I could've sworn it was one of his normall abilities, but maybe not... Anyway, I'm gonna let this stand because I'm lazy and he needed to feel usefull (quails under Conner's glare) ...I am _so_ glad he doesn't have heat vision...

See that little blue button down there? Yeah, that one. You know what it does? It makes the next chapter come faster! (crosses heart and puts on inocent expression) Honest!

Until next time...


	5. Into the Coyote's Den

Yay! They all fell for my innocent expression and pressed the comment button!...uhh (blushes and shuffles awkwardly)...I mean...

Gah! On with the shout outs! To: Aslgyrl, Jasmine Nightshade and Robin For Life, and SilentStorm1999! Cookies for all of you!

And just to clarify, if I'll be switching back and forth between Coyote's point of veiw and the teams to you can hear either their thoughts or his (plus Mini Me). The switch will be heralded by breaklines and the use of only the teams code names when it's Coyote's point of veiw.

* * *

ENJOY!

* * *

The first Coyote knew of any of this was a gust of wind and the sudden absence of the child's weight in his arms.

His head whipped around, and sure enough, there was the speedster. That meant the others weren't far behind!

**_No dip Sherlock! We are_**** so****_ busted and it's all your fault!_**

As if to prove the voice correct, he suddenly found himself levitated up off the ground with his hyena. On the ground below, he could see the team coming at him! He snatched his bow off his back, nocking an arrow to the string and firing.

* * *

Robin gave a yelp, suddenly pulled up short by his cape!

Beside him, Artemis fired. Her arrow flew straight and true, the padded head hitting the teen in the chest. Out of the sides of the arrow head sprang several cords, wrapping themselves around him multiple times like the cords of a bola and tangling up his arms.

Robin pulled the arrow out of his cape and darted forward, flinging a small sphere at the hyena Kaldur was trying to hold in place with a water net.

"Aqualad, move!"

Kaldur dove out of the way, his net dissipating as he lost his concentration. Behind him, he heard the hyena give off an angry cry. Robin's net had done its job to perfection, the poor animal could barely move a muscle.

The Atlantian got to his feet.

Looking around he saw that the hyena's owner had fared only slightly better. Since his arms had been lifted to fire the bow when Artemis's first arrow had hit, his arms hadn't been pinned to his body the way they were supposed to, only tangled.

M'Gann had had to lower Coyote down closer to the ground so her teammates could wrest the bow from his hands and pin his arms behind his back. Conner now had the struggling vigilante's arms locked behind him.

Artemis stood in front of them, going over the rough wooden bow in her hands. He glanced at Zatanna and she shook her head. Coyote hadn't tried to use any magic, or at least any that she could sense.

"Um, guys? The kid's out cold." Wally called as he came closer, the limp body of the little boy dangling from his arms.

Artemis grabbed hold of Coyote's shirt, jerking him forward so she was eye to eye with him. "What did you do to him?" she hissed.

Coyote stopped struggling, his energy apparently spent. "I've done nothing!" He panted. "I caught several men trying to take him down into the sewers. He was already unconscious when I took him from them."

"It's all right guys, I think he'll be ok." Robin called. Wally had sat down on a boulder, the boy cradled in his lap, and Robin was now checking the boy over for any injuries. "He's got a little bump on his forehead, but other than that I don't think he's hurt."

"So someone hit him?" M'Gann asked, horrified by the notion.

Robin shook his head. "I don't think it was on purpose. It looks more like he was being carried and his head got smacked against a doorframe or something. That and I can smell either on the bandanna tied around his neck. It must've been tied around his mouth and nose to make sure he didn't wake up."

He straightened and walked over to stand in front of Coyote. "That right?"

Coyote sighed. "It's true. My rescue did not end as well as I would've liked, and I clipped the boy's head on the way out. I didn't have time to untie the knot, so I just pulled the bandanna down around his neck and hoped that would be enough."

His voice became a little more pleading. "_Please_ believe me, I didn't kidnap him! I was going to take him home as soon as he was awake and could tell me who he was and where he lived!"

Robin folded his arms across his chest, head cocked thoughtfully to one side. **_Despite the run around he's given us tonight, my gut says trust him. What about you guys?_** He sent across the psychic link.

Artemis shook her head. **_No! Absolutely not! _**

**_I'm not so sure. _**Zatanna silently hedged. **_We're after this guy because he's a vigilante. It wouldn't make sense for him to go kidnap someone. _**

"He's telling the truth." Conner bluntly said aloud, causing Coyote to look back at him in surprise.

"You are certain of this?" Kaldur asked.

Conner nodded. "I can hear his heartbeat. If he lies, I'll be able to hear it."

Wally shrugged at Rusty, who'd taken a seat next to him. "Good enough for me."

After a long moment, the others nodded. Artemis rolled her eyes and grabbed hold of the arrow on the their prisoner's chest, cupping the head of the arrow with both hands. There was a loud click, and the cords quickly untangled and retracted back into the padded arrow head.

He'd have a bruise on his chest from where it hit, but other than that he was unharmed.

Coyote cast a smile over his shoulder as the clone released his arms. "Thank you." He said gratefully. Looking down at the ground about a foot and a half below his toes he gave M'Gann a nervous look and gestured to himself and the hyena, who was being released by Robin. "Could you put us down now? You have my word we won't run off _right_ away."

Again, they looked to Conner. And again he assured them that Coyote was telling the truth.

Hyena and teenager alike were lowered to the ground, and the hyena immediately moved to the side of his pack mate to check and make sure that he was ok.

The Coyote smiled and petted him, reassuring him that he was.

* * *

"So spill. If you weren't trying to kidnap the kid, then who was?" Artemis demanded. She still had his bow in her hand, though whether she realized that or not the Coyote couldn't be certain.

"I didn't kidnap him." Coyote growled. After a moment he sighed and tiredly rubbed his eyes. He'd been up early the previous morning, and here he was still _awake_ and _hungry _with dawn just beginning to knock on the door!

**_And we all know whose fault _****that****_ is. Cough, yours! Cough, cough! _**

Coyote rubbed a little harder at his eyes. **_Remember that time I threatened to blow you out of my mind with a shotgun? _**

**_Yeah, I think I vaguely recall that comically suicidal threat. What about it?_**

**_It still stands…_**

The voice went dead silent at that, leaving him free to concentrate on the team.

"Kids 'ave been disappearing for the last couple months. It was mostly street rats at first, kids most people wouldn't miss even if they _knew_ they were gone. But lately they've started grabbing kids from their homes, right out of their beds! Like the kid I rescued tonight."

Robin nodded, pulling up a file on his computer. "Well, at least that much I can verify! Batman and I have been looking into it ever since we got a tip from Maggie about the missing kids." He cocked an eyebrow at Coyote. "So why are you after them?"

"One of those kids was a friend of mine. I _became_ Coyote for his sake." Coyote answered grimly.

**_No, you became Coyote so no one would recognize you and go running back to your mommy and daddy and tell them where you are!...and come to think of it, aren't you a little too old to play 'Cowboys and Indians'?_**

He sighed, fondling his hyena's ear. "All I want is to rescue my friend and put those men behind bars. _I_ could never go home, but there's still a chance that _he_ could patch things up with his family. I want to give him that chance."

Aqualad stroked his chin thoughtfully. "If that is the case, then I propose a trade."

Coyote looked up at him in surprise, not missing the fact that Kaldur's teammates seemed just as surprised. "A trade…?" he repeated. "For what? I have nothing _to_ trade. My possessions have more sentimental value than anything else."

**_Pah! Liar! Liar! Pants on fire! The information you could give them on your dad alone would be more than enough for whatever 'trade' this _****fish face****_ has in mind!_** The little voice chipped in. **_Not to mention the wool you pulled over their eyes at the theater! _**

**_A magician never reveals his secrets. _**He thought back, amused. **_And anyway, Robin knows me and my history. And he and the Bat already have most of the information I could give them on Pops. Anything else would give me away!_**

Aqualad smiled. "Consider it a trade of goals, as it were. We need you to come back with us, and you say you will not go until your mission has been seen to. Correct?" The teen nodded. "So the trade I am proposing is this. We will help you bring these men down, if you will come back with us to meet Batman and the League."

Coyote chewed his lip nervously. It was a risk. Robin knew him well, and there was a very distinct possibility that the boy wonder would recognize some trait about him sooner or later.

**_I'm more surprised he hasn't recognized your voice yet. Or those weird eyes of yours! Seriously, why didn't you hide those? _**

He bit down a little harder on his lip. **_He hasn't recognized my voice yet because it doesn't sound the same to him! And getting lenses to stay in the mask was more trouble than it was worth. Now shut up so I can think! You're making me look like a nut case! _**

He squared his shoulders and wiped any trace of hesitancy off his face. Holding out his hand to Aqualad, he nodded his head. "I accept."

**_You do like to live dangerously, don't you? _**

A small smile touched his lips at that. **_I have to keep the adrenalin pumping somehow! If you had your way I'd be holed up in a little apartment somewhere till the end of my days! _**

**_I would not!_**

"Good." Aqualad stated, shaking Coyote's hand. "I look forward to working with you."

Coyote nodded. "Thank you. How much do you know about the kidnappings?"

The Atlantian looked to Robin for details. It was his city after all.

Robin was quick to answer, reading the information off his computer screen. "Our source wasn't able to give us much beyond a list of names and the fact that someone was kidnapping them off the street. The first was abducted on the tenth two months ago. Since then fifteen kids have been taken straight off the street, and ten have been taken from their families. Most of the kids range between six and ten, but a couple of the kids taken from their homes were older."

Coyote shook his head. "Your source is good, but they're a little off. The first kid was taken on the third, and there've been twenty-five kids taken off the street…"

He yawned and rubbed his eyes tiredly, giving them an apologetic smile. "Sorry. I was up early, and this has been a _very_ long day. My place is near here, would it be alright if we compare notes there…?"

He saw a quick glance pass between the team, as if they were conferring, and then Aqualad nodded. "Lead the way."

He turned and led the way back toward his hideaway, the hyena ranging out ahead of him now that he wasn't in any apparent danger.

And all the way, that voice was raging away in his mind.

**_You are officially certifiable, you know that? Screw loose! Off your rocker! Bonkers! Over the edge! One sandwich short of a picnic! You're toupee's too tight! You..!" _**

**_..Have won a one way ticket to the funny farm? _**He supplied helpfully. **_One egg short of dozen? When I was a baby I chewed the lead paint off the bars of my crib? _**

**_Don't push it…_**The voice in his head heaved an exasperated sigh. **_Why'd you have to invite them over? This isn't some sort of slumber party!...You're just not satisfied until you've put _****everything****_ on the line are you?_**

Coyote shrugged, slipping behind the fallen wall and stepping into his sheltered courtyard. **_What can I say, I'm addicted to the tight wire act. You look down past your toes and there's nothing bellow you but empty space. It's no fun if there's no chance of falling. _**

**_…Yeah, you're definitely crazy!_**

* * *

The team stared at the ruble dugout in surprise as they followed him across the courtyard.

**_Well, this was unexpected. _**Zatanna thought to the team.

Robin grinned at her. **_What exactly _****were****_ you expecting?_**

**_ Umm…_**The magician blushed furiously. **_Honestly? ….I was kind of expecting a teepee or something…_**

Robin and Wally burst into laughter. Ahead of them Coyote whipped around, startled by the sudden noise, his hand instinctively going for the deer horn knife at his belt.

He starred at them confused, before slowly relaxing his hold on the knife and straightening from his fighting crouch. "What's so funny?" he asked, cocking his head curiously.

Barely to talk through his laughter Wally waived him off. "Nothing!"

Still blushing, Zatanna came clean. "Because of the way you're dressed, I was kind of expecting you to be living in a teepee. Sorry, I didn't mean to stereotype you or anything." She apologized.

"Odd. I didn't hear a word..." Coyote smiled. "It's alright though. I'm proud of my heritage." Glancing at the rubble dugout, he added in an embarrassed voice. "As it is, I've sort of stereotyped myself, creating a 'den' like this."

He crouched and slipped feet first into the small entrance.

The rest of the team was moving to follow when a painful yell suddenly rang out from inside the dugout. Robin darted forward and slid down into the shelter, clicking on a flashlight. He could hear his team climbing in behind him, but he didn't take his eyes off of the scene in front of him.

Coyote was laying on the floor, clutching his head just behind the furry coyote ears.

Standing over him was a dirty street kid, a good sized chunk of concrete in his hands. He stared at them with wide, frightened eyes, and Robin realized that all the boy could see of them were the dark silhouettes cast by the flashlight.

"Coyote?" The boy asked incredulously, staring at the older boy now sprawled on the floor. He hurriedly dropped his makeshift weapon and knelt by the vigilante's side, carefully hauling him up into a kneeling position. "Crap! Coyote, I'm so sorry! Are you ok?"

Coyote groaned, swaying a little as he clutched at his head. "Thomas…gah…Whatever I did, I think this makes us even! Consider your revenge claimed!"

Thomas gave a nervous laugh. "Sorry! I heard someone at the door and thought…I'm _really_ sorry, I didn't realize it was you! Are you alright?"

Coyote sat back against the wall of his den, still rubbing the back of his head. "I think you could serve my brains up with pancakes, they're that scrambled!" he answered ruefully.

Seeing the stricken look on Thomas face, he reached out and gripped the boy's arm, trying to reassure him. "I'll be ok Thomas, don't _worry_! My head's taken harder hits than this, and it's always come out ok. But in the meantime, would you mind waking the fire back up? I brought home guests, and I don't want them to walk nose first into a wall!"

Thomas nodded and hurriedly poked the fire back into a blaze, adding wood to the fire as it began to flare up. He glanced curiously over his shoulder at the team, and there was clear surprise on his face as he took stock of the costumed heroes gathered near the door.

"I didn't realize you ran with them!"

Wally laughed. "It's a new thing." He answered, taking a seat on the dirt floor. Looking to Robin, he added. "Hey Rob, any idea who this kid is? His parents must be going out of their minds by now!"

Robin nodded. "Yeah. He's one of the Craig kids. I think his name was Alex? Allan? I don't know, something like that. I know it began with an 'A'. He's Tyler Craig's little brother." Seeing the look Wally gave him, he shrugged. "The Craig's are a wealthier family. Kidnapping higher class kids for ransom is an up and coming money maker lately. Batman's making me memorize the faces of likely kidnap victims."

Which, to Wally, translated out as "They're connected to Dick Grayson but I can't let the team know that so I'm fabricating a cover story on the spot".

"Well that's convenient! Think you can find a phonebook on that handy dandy little gizmo of yours and get their number?"

Robin rolled his eyes and nodded. "Yeah, I can hack it."

"What can you tell us of these kidnappers?" Kaldur asked.

Coyote sighed and shoved himself to his feet. Grabbing a beat up old metal coffee pot from a hollow full of equally beat up metal camping dishes, he filled the pot with water from a bucket in the corner and set it on a grate above the fire to heat.

"Not enough." He said softly. "These men, it's always the same men. Never more than three, never less than two. If their target's on the street, one distracts while the other two jump him. If the target is in the their home, they just pin them down until the either does it's work."

"You said one of the victims was a friend of yours?" M'Gann asked.

Coyote nodded. "Yeah. Tony was the fourth kid to be taken. Thomas and I've been trying to find him ever since."

"He must be one of the kids our source hadn't heard about." Robin said, not even looking up from his computer screen. "There's no one named Tony on our list of abductees. Do you know the names of the other kids our source missed?"

Thomas piped up from his spot beside the fire. "Yeah, but some of them, I only know their street names. They got Sara, Gem, Collin, Tony, and Copper, in that order." He shuddered. "They always drag 'em down into the sewers. Everyone knows there's crocs down there. And rats as big as a small dog! What if Tony's…?"

"Hey! Don't think like that!" Artemis barked. "These guys aren't gonna kill them after going to all the trouble of kidnapping them. We'll find them."

Picking up a blanket from it's heap on the floor, Coyote gently flipped it around the boy's shoulders. "Thomas has a lot at stake in this." He explained gently. "Tony's his older brother."

Scooping the boy up, he carried him to the back of his dugout, calling his hyena to him with a whistle.

Setting Thomas down in a pile of blankets in the back, he had the hyena lay down beside him and tucked the boy in securely.

"Sleep." he ordered quietly, and came back to join them by the fire.

Pitching his voice low so the boy wouldn't be able to hear, he whispered to the others. "He took his brother's kidnapping hard. _He_ was the one who ran away from home, and being the good older brother that he is, Tony followed him. He couldn't talk Thomas into coming home, so he stayed on the streets with him to make sure nothing happened to him."

He shook his head. "I don't think Tony was the target. He's almost sixteen or seventeen. That's way beyond these kidnapper's age range! The one they were _really_ after was probably _Thomas_. Aside from the difference in size the two could almost be twins! They _must _have mistaken Tony for Thomas."

"Do you have any theory concerning how they select their intended victims?" Kaldur asked.

Coyote shook his head, frustrated. "No. They always seem to have someone in mind ahead of time, and with the exception of Tony they've never missed. I've seen them run right _past _easy targets to take down a specific kid! But for the life of me, I can't tell how they're _choosing_ them!"

Wally patted his shoulder. "Don't beat yourself up over it." grinning conspiratorially, he nodded toward Robin. "I usually leave the detective work to the Rob, he's better at it."

"And don't you know it!" Artemis answered, grinning. "He showed you up last week when you 'borrowed' the chocolate out of his room!"

"Got the number. Kid Flash you'll be doing the running." Robin called, grinning at the aggravated look Wally was throwing at Artemis.

He pulled a cell phone from a pouch on his belt and headed for the door. "You've got a better public image than Bat's and I do, and thanks to Flash, you're more well known than the rest of the team. The Craig's will trust you more. I'll have them and Commissioner Gordon meet you at the hospital." Wally groaned and Robin grinned and ducked out the door.

They both knew the other was teasing.

Coyote yawned again, covering his mouth with his hand. "Sorry." He snagged a metal cup out of his hollow full of dishes and tossed a small mesh ball into it. "I haven't had a chance to hunt recently, so I don't have much to offer beyond homemade tea…" He said softly, seemingly embarrassed.

"Don't worry about it." Zatanna answered, smiling. "Tea's fine. What kind of tea is it?"

"Umm.." He lifted the cup and waived it under his nose. "This is the pine needle tea. Is that alright?" She nodded and he smiled, passing it to her.

Robin slid back down into the den. "The commissioner and the parents are all on their way to the hospital. You're gonna have to get running Kid Flash. Can you find your way to the hospital on your own?"

Wally sighed and heaved himself to his feet. "Sadly, that's probably the one building in Gotham I _can _find without too much trouble. Just point me in the right direction."

"Just head north out of the ruins and take a left once you hit the street. Six intersections down you'll start seeing hospital signs. Just follow them till you get to Gotham General." Coyote answered tiredly, fixing a second cup and offering it to the team at large. Realizing they were staring at him he paused. "..unless, Gotham General's not the one you're looking for?"

Robin shook his head. "No you're right. Just follow his directions KF. Commissioner Gordon should already be there waiting for you in the emergency room, and Mr. and Mrs. Craig shouldn't be too far behind."

"Got it." The speedster moved toward the door, stopping when he realized he'd have to use his hands to climb out. "Um…one of you guys mind handing him out to me?"

Both Conner and Kaldur moved to help, but M'Gann beat them to it, lifting the boy out of Wally's arms with her mind. "It's ok guys, I've got him."

The speedster darted up and out, leaning back in to take the boy. "Thanks Miss M." he called quietly, lest he wake Thomas, and then he was gone. "Back in a _flash_!"

There was a collective groan from those remaining in the den. Coyote raised an eyebrow, blowing on the steaming cup since no one else had expressed any interest in it. "I take it bad puns are one of his hallmarks?"

"Unfortunately." Artemis grumbled. Realizing she still had his bow in her hands she quickly offered it to him. "Oh! Here…guess you'll be needing this back. Sorry about that."

He smiled and accepted it. "It's alright, no harm done." He answered, leaning it against the wall along with his quiver.

* * *

"And we'll let you know if we hear anything from our end. You be sure to return the favor ok?"

Coyote nodded to the boy wonder. They were standing in the courtyard, and according to Zatanna's watch it was well past five in the morning. The broken walls of the ruined building prevented sunlight from reaching down in here just yet, but the sky was light. When it'd become increasingly obvious that they were all having trouble staying awake they had agreed to call it a night, or day as the case may be.

"More often than not you'll find me here." He agreed. "But how can I contact you?"

Robin fished a small silver object out of his belt, dropping it into Coyote's gloved hand. "With this." He apparently saw the surprised look on Coyote's face because he was quick to explain. "Batman and I use them when we have to work with the commissioner. This one is slaved to the com link I'm wearing. All you have to do is press the button on the side of yours and it'll patch you straight through to me. I can contact you the same way."

Coyote nodded, slipping his fingers under the side of the pelt to insert the com link in his real ear. "I hope it beeps or something as a heads up. The _last_ thing I need is a little voice suddenly chattering away in my ear!"

**_Watch it twerp! _**The voice in his head growled, annoyed.

It could've been just his imagination but even the voice in his head, his Mini Me as he'd come to call it, sounded tired.

**_When even your insanity sounds tired, now that's when you _****know****_ that you're sleep deprived._** He thought dully. Realizing Robin was talking to him, he dragged his thoughts back to the present.

"I'm sorry, what?" The boy wonder grinned at him, seeming totally unfazed by the early hour or the lack of sleep. **_How is it possible for someone to be this energetic after being up all night? _** He wondered. **_I'm a morning person myself, but even I find his liveliness weird and somewhat annoying! I don't remember him being this energetic in the mornings!_**

**_Probably has a coffee machine hidden on his belt somewhere. _**The voice grumbled back irritably. **_God knows they seem to have everything else on those dratted utility belts of theirs. Turn him upside down and shake him, I wouldn't be surprised if the kitchen sink fell out of one of those pockets!_**

That made him smile a little. **_Probably._** He agreed.

"It does beep." Robin reassured him. "It's quiet, so you'll be the only one able to hear it, and only so long as it's in your ear."

"So in other words, stick it in your ear at all times?"

Robin laughed. "That's about the size of it."

Kid Flash had returned some fifteen minutes before. Now he darted over to Coyote, grinning from ear to ear. "Don't worry, it'll drive you crazy for about the first hour or so, then you just kind of forget it's there. I accidentally wore mine to school just last week and one of my classmates noticed!"

"She must've been really staring if she spotted something _that_ small inside your ear." Artemis commented dryly.

Kid Flash made a face. "Tell me about it! I swear, that…." He stopped. "Hey, how'd you know it was a girl?"

Artemis rolled her eyes. "Because while possible, I highly doubt a _guy_ is going to be staring _that_ intently at your ears."

Kid Flash seemed to think about it for a minute then shrugged and nodded. "Point taken. Anyway, I told her it was a temporary filling in my ear."

Even Superboy gave Kid Flash a disbelieving look at that.

"And she actually _bought_ that?" Artemis asked, incredulous.

"Uh, yeah actually!" Stretching his arms up above his head he added to Aqualad. "I think I speak for the rest of the team when I say some serious shut eye is both wanted and needed! So unless there's anything else we've got to do?"

Aqualad chuckled and shook his head. "No my friend. Aside from making a report to Batman and escorting Rusty and Tat back to their vehicle, there is nothing else that requires our immediate attention."

Kid Flash shuddered. "On the Bat front, I so do not envy you there! Seriously, I don't know how you put up with him Rob!"

Robin shrugged. "You get used to it. And besides, he has his good days. Out of costume he's only _mildly_ silent and brooding."

Kid Flash shuddered. "Yeah, whatever! He'll always be creepy in my book! Now if, you'll all excuse me, I believe there's a bed in Central calling my name!" within the blink of an eye he was gone, a small cloud of dust being the only sign that he'd even been there.

"Umm… I hope you didn't need him for anything."

Zatanna shook her head. "We're kind of used to it." She patted his shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, we'll get those guys."

He nodded. "I hope so."

"Get some sleep!" Robin called over his shoulder as the team left. "We're patrolling again tonight!"

"I'll be there!" Coyote answered, waiving. Only once they were truly gone did he let his shoulders droop. He slipped back down into his den, giving a huge yawn. Grabbing up a good sized chunk of concrete, he lifted it up and set it in the doorway, plunging his den into semi darkness.

**_At least there's one thing your new companions and I agree on. _**

He chuckled a little at that. "And what would that be?" he asked aloud, safe in the fact that Thomas was fast asleep and thus wouldn't hear him talking to himself.

**_Batman _****is****_ creepy…! And we do need sleep._**

Coyote finished banking the fire and walked to the back of the den. "Technically that's two things you agree on." He whispered. The hyena opened its eyes, pricking it's ears forward. But it didn't move, staying close to Thomas the way he'd told it to.

"Hey you…" he whispered fondly, stroking the animal's soft, short fur.

**_Pff. Technicalities only count in court._** Mini Me answered.

"Whatever." Coyote chuckled. He stretched out on the ground beside the hyena, curling close to the animal. Between the banked fire and the hyena, he'd be warm enough.

**_I don't trust them._**

Coyote rolled his eyes. "You don't trust anyone." He yawned.

**_Do you trust them? _**

Coyote smiled, his eyes drifting shut. "I trust Robin." He answered. "We'll see about the others." He yawned again, nuzzling into the fur of the hyena's thick neck. "But I think I'll end up trusting them too…"

The last thing he heard before he fell asleep was Mini Me's scornful voice in his head. **_You're an idiot. No wonder your dad tried to kill you…_**

* * *

_"You're taking quite a risk Kaldur'ahm."_ Batman stated evenly over the vid com at Mount Justice. _"Keeping a largely untrained and inexperienced teenager in play is dangerous, both to himself and the team."_

The Atlantian inclined his head. "I am well aware of the fact sir. If something should go wrong, the responsibility will rest solely on my shoulders."

The Dark Knight was silent for a long moment, then nodded. _"Just so you're aware. What assurance do you have that this 'Coyote' won't run? He has no training that you're aware of, but the evidence indicates that he's intelligent, and has some knowledge of crime scenes. He was difficult to find the first time. If he runs, he won't give you a second chance."_

"None sir." Kaldur answered. "And your concern _is_ valid. I had both Robin and Artemis plant tracers on his clothing and on the hyena before they were released from their bonds. Even if he does discover the tracer on his person, I do not think it will occur to him to check the hyena. He treats the animal as though it were a brother, or a much cherished friend. He will not leave it behind. We will not lose him Batman."

_"Don't make guarantees you're not sure of."_ Batman answered grimly. _"As it is, explain your reasoning for this deal you've struck with a teen you know nothing about."_

Kaldur inclined his head. "The Coyote shows promise. Super boy confirmed that he was candid with us, though he could just as easily have lied. I thought it would be a wiser course of action to compromise, rather than alienate him."

Batman nodded grimly. _"Very well. Keep me informed."_

* * *

_"And your opinion of this 'Coyote'?"_

Robin smiled at the sudden presence of his mentors voice in his ear. He pulled the utility belt off his waist and set it on the rack with his spares. "I think Kaldur made the right decision." He answered honestly.

_"Explain." _

Robin shrugged out of his uniform, letting it drop to the floor and reaching for his civilian clothes on the shelf. "Coyote's smart. His hand to hand stinks, but his knife fighting isn't half bad and he's shown he knows how to use a bow. Personally, I'd rather have him with us than against us. You and I were working on busting these kidnappers anyway. If bringing them down is the best way to get him to trust us, then I say go for it!"

_"There's more to it than just that."_ It wasn't a question.

Robin sighed, pulling a t-shirt on over his head. Batman knew him way too well. "He's familiar. I know him from somewhere, I just can't place him. But my instincts say we can trust him."

_"Trust your instincts, but keep your wits about you."_ Batman answered at length. _"Whoever this boy is, you're basing your trust off of your previous experiences with him. People can change. Make sure those changes don't get you hurt or killed."_

"Well that's comforting." Robin teased, pulling the black domino mask away from his eyes and becoming Dick Grayson. "Will do." He settled himself on a bench in the locker room and leaned back against the wall.

"How are things on your end?"

"Difficult." His mentor answered.

Dick chuckled. That pretty much translated out as Bat speak for 'I'm frustrated and probably haven't gotten half as much sleep as my body needs within the last forty eight hours'.

Scarecrow was always a more difficult hunt, especially when he'd had a chance to find himself a good hiding place.

"That good huh?"

Dick could practically see his mentor rolling his eyes under the cover of his cape and cowl as he answered. "I've got Flash checking out a few likely places, but I doubt anything will turn up this early in the game."

Dick frowned thoughtfully. "You're having him check out the obvious places, like chemical plants and pharmaceutical companies right?"

"Go on."

"Well, remember the time he had someone backing him? He didn't hide anywhere near those. He hid out in an old corn silo." He shrugged. "If I were you I'd check out Lexcorp on the sly, while I was at it. I know he's supposed to be on the up and up and all but you and I both know he's about as clean as a six year olds dirty laundry."

"I'll look into it."

Dick smiled. Translation: thanks for the suggestion.

He quietly left the locker room and made his way up the stairs to the grandfather clock and the rest of Wayne manor. "Any chance you could put in a call to Gotham Academy so I can stay home today? After last night I seriously need some sleep!"

The voice on the other end of the com was a little warmer, the Batman equivalent of amusement. "I'll see to it." He answered. "Go to bed."

Dick stepped out of the grandfather clock and tiredly made his way towards the stairs. Pausing along the way to hug Alfred, he murmured tiredly into the com. "Make sure you get some sleep too, or I'll call Diana and have her and Barry gang up on you."

Grinning at Alfred, he added. "And the Bat Butler would be more than happy to make an appearance if he had to."

Alfred winked conspiratorially at Dick before shooing the teen up the stairs.

"Indeed he will sir. But in the meantime he is quite preoccupied with helping the Robin play hooky from school. Now off to bed with you!"

* * *

Yay, super long chapter under my belt!

Please review! Let's keep up the encouraging flow of commentary!

Until next time...


	6. Getting to Know You

And here I be yet again, bringing you this humble tale of truly EPIC proportions!...that was kind of an oxy-moron statement wasn't it? Heavy on the _moron_.

Anywho, on with the shoutouts! : Jasmine Nightshade and Robin For Life, the only (two? Lol) reveiws I got this chapter around! So, super chocolate chip cookies to you guys!

* * *

ENJOY!

* * *

"Where is he?"

Artemis shook her head, watching in amusement as the speedster paced anxiously back and forth on the Gotham rooftop. "He'll get here when he gets here Baywatch. Chill!"

Conner rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "Three. Two. One…" he muttered under his breath.

M'Gann frowned. "What?"

Laughter rang out from the other end of the rooftop, drawing their attention. Coming up out of the stairwell was Coyote, his hyena trotting up the stairs behind him. He bumped the door shut behind him with his heel. "No one sneaks up on Superboy with hearing like that apparently." He laughed.

M'Gann giggled. "Actually, Robin does."

Conner rolled his eyes again. "Robin's Robin." He answered dryly.

"Oh! Well that explains it then!" Coyote laughed in agreement. Looking to the diminutive ninja in question, his face became anxious. "Any leads?"

Robin didn't even glance up from his computer screen. "Maybe. I talked with Batman earlier this evening and he had a couple suggestions." He pulled up a map of Gotham city. "Ok red dots are the approximate positions of the kids taken off the street. The yellow dots are the positions of kids taken from their homes. You saw a lot of these kidnappings happen, or you know people who did?"

Coyote nodded. "Yes. I've seen ten of the forty kidnappings personally. The rest of my information comes from friends of Thomas and Tony, and my own sources."

Robin held his wrist out to the new vigilante. "Great. Can you show me where they went on the map?"

"Sure."

The rest of the team gathered around, studying the multitude of blue dots from where Coyote had touched the map. Those dots showed where the men had last been seen with their captives.

Artemis frowned. "They always go down into the sewers…"

Kaldur nodded thoughtfully. "An interesting pattern…"

Robin nodded. "You think that one's interesting, I got a better one for ya." He pulled up a new computer screen. "Look at this. Every single one of these kids they grabbed is either on the street because of difficulties at home, or they were considering it. And before you ask KF, I know they were going to run away because it was all over their social network sites and a lot of them were researching city shelters. If they weren't on the street already, they were going to be shortly."

"The only one who doesn't fit the pattern is Tony. He was a straight 'A' student. He was doing fine at home, and so far as I can tell he had absolutely no problems with his parents. Or at least none big enough to justify running away from home. So you were right Coyote, they _had_ to've been after Thomas."

"So they're after kids from dysfunctional families and they're escaping through the sewers. But what do they want with 40 six to ten year olds?" Zatanna asked, confused.

"With a few teenagers thrown in for flavor." Wally added helpfully.

"We're not going to find out standing around here." Conner growled.

The hyena yipped and Coyote grinned. He reached down to scratch at the animals thick neck and broad shoulders. "Then let's go pay them a visit!"

* * *

"Um, I know why we're here and all but…why are we _here_?" Kid Flash asked, looking around the dank sewer.

"This is the kidnappers most common escape route. It stands to reason this would be the best place to search for clues." Aqualad answered. "If you wish to leave, I suggest you begin your search."

Kid Flash took another step and his foot sank ankle deep into the beginnings of the Gotham City sewer sludge. He wrinkled his nose in distaste. "Gack! I _hate_ Gotham's sewers!"

Coyote grinned. "You think your perception of the sewers is bad? Think about how much this stinks for those of us who have better senses! This place stinks so badly my nose is almost _aching_ with the smell! And the sounds…" he shook his head. "I pity Superboy! The sewers are bad enough with my enhanced senses, but his are probably the strongest here! It must be even worse for him!"

Aqualad cocked his head. "Enhanced senses?"

**_Well done genius. _**Mini Me muttered.

Coyote nodded, gesturing. "Yeah. My eyesight is about average, but my hearing and sense of smell are better quality than the average human's. The sounds are more acute, and the smells are _much_ more intense." He made a face. "It gets a little overwhelming at times!"

"I'll bet!" Kid Flash shook his head, pulling his foot out of the sludge and trying to kick some of the sewer muck off of it. He cast a pitying look at Superboy. "I never thought about it like that… Man that's gotta stink!"

Superboy gave him a small smile. "It does." He admitted. "Especially at school!"

Coyote chuckled at that, but as they discussed the difficulties they had fitting into civilian life, he found he could only partially listen to the conversation.

Mini Me was railing angrily on inside his mind.

**_Enhanced senses? Well geeze! Why don't you just tell them everything Mr. I'm-so-smart? _**

Coyote turned away from the group, glaring down the tunnel in annoyance for lack of a better place to glare. **_Like what? What else would I possibly tell them?_**

The voice in his head took on a simpering tone. **_Um… Hello? Hi, my name's Coyote. I have enhanced hearing and smell, I'm pretty handy with a knife, and I can run faster and jump higher than normal humans! Not to mention I can pretty much disappear into thin air like a politician's honesty! And…_**

Coyote's glare sharpened. **_Not bad. Try this one out for size. Hi. My name's Coyote, and I hear voices in my head. Well, one to be precise. Think a member of the league could knock that particular kink out of my cerebellum?_**

The voice fell silent for several minutes, then answered back scathingly. **_Hi Mr. Justice League telepath. Coyote calls me Mini Me. I call him Idiot. Or Moron, he answers to both. Before you do me in, I feel I should tell you, I'd lock him up If I were you! He's the son of…" _**

"Coyote!"

Coyote snapped out of his internal argument. Belatedly, he realized that Artemis had been trying to get his attention, and now the whole team was curiously watching him. "I'm sorry Artemis. What was it you wanted?"

Artemis gave him a concerned look. "You ok?"

He sighed and wearily rubbed his face. **_Aside from a paranoid little voice in my head?_** He thought. **_Just dandy…_**Aloud, he answered. "Yeah, I'm alright."

The blonde archer arched an eyebrow. "Yeah, cause you look it…"

"Probably." He smiled. "Look it's just a headache. I get them pretty often, almost chronically. It'll quiet down after a little bit and I'll be back to normal. Nothing to worry about."

He saw the rest of the team glance at each other and he could practically see the thought process. Sudden headaches powerful enough to zone him out that quickly? If that happened during a mission he could potentially become a vulnerability, either getting the team hurt when they tried to help him or getting captured and being used against them.

"How long have these headaches been an issue?" Aqualad asked.

**_A headache? Oh nice save genius! I am _****so ****_paying you back for that! _**Mini Me muttered.

**_Oh ho ho! _****So ****_not helping…!_** Coyote rubbed his temple. "Umm… A little over a year I think?"

"Umm…Coyote, your hyena's acting weird."

**_Oh yay. Just what we needed... _**

Coyote raised his head, ignoring the voice in his mind, and quickly located his hyena a little further down the tunnel. Robin was standing a little bit nearer, seemingly leery of approaching the animal. Considering that his only other experience with a hyena was with the madly cackling pets of a deranged clown, Coyote couldn't blame him for his caution.

Coyote made his way past the team, slipping past Robin in the narrowing tunnel to get to the hyena. Turning the animal around, he led it back to Robin. He softly whispered a word and the hyena immediately opened its mouth.

"You needn't fear you know." Coyote slipped his hand into the hyena's mouth and noticed an almost imperceptible shudder from Robin. A memory came to his mind of having seen a bite shaped injury on Robin once. Apparently Robin had more to fear than he'd originally thought!

"She's actually quite gentle."

"Wait wait wait! She? The hyena's a she?" Kid Flash's jaw was almost literally on the floor.

**_He has a really superb grasp of the obvious, wouldn't you say? _**Mini Me chuckled.

**_Definitely! _**Coyote thought back.

Artemis rolled her eyes. "_Thank you_ Captain Obvious!" she answered, her mind apparently running along the same line's Coyote's had. "I think it's been pretty well established the hyena's a girl."

Beside him, Robin cackled. "Dude, just because both of the Joker's hyenas are male doesn't mean _all_ the hyenas in Gotham have to be!"

Superboy raised his eyebrows. "How many hyenas _are_ in Gotham?"

"Um, and exactly how is he supposed to know that?" Artemis asked.

"Counting Coyote's hyena, five." The team starred at their bird. "What?" he counted them off on his fingers. "Coyote's hyena is here, Harley's got her two stashed away somewhere with her, and then there's two more on permanent exhibit at the Gotham City Zoo. So unless there's someone else hiding one in their apartment that I don't know about, the answer's five."

Kid Flash shook his head. "Dude, you have way too much time on your hands." He gestured to the hyena, who was still holding on to her master's hand. "So what was she doing that was so weird?"

Coyote glanced curiously at his pet. "Show me." He ordered. She yipped, releasing his hand and trotted back to where she'd been before, planting her nose to the ground. He watched carefully to see what she was getting at, then carefully retrieved it. "Good girl." He murmured and passed it to the others.

**_Ooh yes, well done mutt._** Mini Me muttered.

Zatanna leaned in around Miss Martian's shoulder to get a better look. "What is that?"

Kid Flash held it up closer to his face. "First blush? It looks like a piece of that fake reptile skin off of some dude's wallet or something."

Artemis caught hold of it and turned it around. "Awful thick to be fake Baywatch."

Coyote shook his head. "It's not. Look at the back of it. You can see the texture of the skin cells."

Zatanna looked to Robin. "Could you find out what kind it is?"

Robin nodded, quickly stowing the shred of skin in a small evidence bag and putting it away in his utility belt. "I'll have to wait till I get back to the Bat Cave for analysis, but judging from the texture I'd guess it to be Alligator or Crocodile skin."

Miss Martian cocked her head. "What's the difference?"

"Well.." Kid Flash started, only to have Artemis clap her hand over his mouth.

"Don't _even_ get started with the nerd talk!" she growled. He rolled his eyes but nodded his acquiescence.

Inside Coyote's mind, Mini Me groaned and the teen got the impression that the little voice would be rubbing his face in exasperation if it had a face to rub. **_They argue like an old married couple. Make it stop…! _**

Coyote chuckled, ignoring the odd look the others were giving him. **_Not on your nonexistent Nelly…_**

* * *

Dick Grayson groaned as he crawled into bed back at stately Wayne Manor.

It had been a long night, though not nearly as long as the last one. He'd actually made it home before twelve thirty for a change!

The team had investigated all the sewer entrances used by the kidnappers as escape routes. They'd found signs of the children, everything from a locket with the little girl's name on it to a jacket Coyote identified as belonging to one of the boys taken off the street. But there was nothing to indicate where in the sewers the children had been taken.

Dick smiled a little. They had had one good stroke of luck. A security camera in a shop window had caught two of the three kidnappers walking past the window with one of their victims.

He'd frozen the footage and run pictures of their faces through the computer the minute he got back to the Bat cave, and it hadn't been long before he knew everything about them the computer did. Name, age, height, weight, aliases, the whole nine yards.

But he couldn't seem to find the connection between the two.

After the tired teen had spent almost an hour puzzling in front of the computer he was still no closer to solving it. Alfred had quite calmly and firmly asked him to go to bed. And when Alfred asked in that tone of voice, it was rare that someone said no. The information would still be in the computer in the morning, the butler had assured his charge. And Dick's mind would be sharper after a good rest.

So he had complied. He yawned, fumbling for his cell phone on the dresser. Finding it he flicked it open, blinking owlishly in the sudden bright light. Once his eyes had adjusted, he typed up a quick text message and sent it off.

_Now _he could go to sleep.

* * *

Batman's eyes narrowed, studying the building ahead of him.

There'd been a break in the case.

Scarecrow had made another attack on Metropolis, this time targeting a museum. The league had promptly responded, rounding up the terrified citizens and getting them to the hospital. Scarecrow had managed to escape, but one of his henchmen had been left behind.

One of the panicked museum goers had brained him with her briefcase.

Now he was here leaning over the edge of the roof wall, gazing down at the building the man had cited as being the Scarecrow's new hideout here in Metropolis. Standing to either side of him was Wonder Woman, The Flash, and Green Arrow.

He suddenly frowned and straightened, his hand going to his belt.

Were they not on a mission Barry and Oliver would've burst into laughter at the sight of the much feared and dreaded Batman, who had often lectured them when the ringing of their cell phones gave them away on covert ops, pulled out his own cell phone.

"Checking your email?" Oliver teased.

"Or Facebook?" Barry added.

Oliver grinned. "Nah, it's gotta be Angry birds." He answered, having been busted once for that himself at a League meeting. Hey, how was he supposed to know that his hand was pressing to hard on the volume button?

The looks on the faces of the league when the little bird's shriek suddenly screamed out of his phone had been priceless though!

"Nope, it's totally gotta be a girl friend!" Barry argued quietly, though still loudly enough for Batman and Wonder Woman to hear.

"How can it be his girlfriend, Diana's _right there_!" The minute the words were out of Oliver's mouth, he knew he was in trouble.

The Dark Knight's eyes snapped up from the bright screen of his phone, pinning both men with a truly awful Bat glare.

"It's Robin, updating me on his status."

Oh yes, they would pay for those comments after the mission was through. It might not be tonight, it might not be tomorrow. It might not even be that _week_! But they _would_ pay. The Bats always repaid debts and pranks.

Something drew the Batman's attention back to the building, and after a moment he pulled a grapple gun from his belt and fired. "Move." He growled, and leapt from the building's roof.

Green Arrow and the Flash were quick to follow. They were in enough trouble already!

Behind them Diana smiled. She'd been able to glimpse the message over the Dark Knight's shoulder. She shook her head and leapt after them, using her lasso like their grapples. If only Oliver and Barry knew.

Batman would've received a whole lot more ribbing if they'd been able to read the message!

_Home safe and sound. I'll need to talk to you later about the case. Good night Tati._

* * *

Coyote heaved a sigh of relief as he slid down into his den.

He waited just long enough for the hyena to follow him in, then closed up the opening behind her. It still amused him that the team just automatically assumed she was a boy.

He grinned, ruffling her fur. "Must be the muscles." He quietly teased. She snorted in reply, nipping playfully at him before trotting over to the fire and the boy who sat next to it.

Coyote grinned and followed her. Crouching down behind Thomas, he wrapped his arms around the small boy's bony shoulders. "Hmm… Honey I'm home." He teased. "What's for dinner? It smells good!"

Thomas giggled and pulled out of his arms. "I don't know, you were the one to put it under the fire to cook before you left!"

Coyote pretended to think about it, then nodded. "Ah. So I did. Well, I guess I'd better dig it out of there and see what it is!"

He snagged an old broken garden shovel, kept specifically for the purpose of retrieving the meal from under the hot coals. He nudged the coals out of the way and slid the shovel under the metal box and carefully pulled it out, setting it on a nearby slab of concrete to cool. He couldn't douse the box with water to cool it, he wasn't sure it was water tight, and the last thing he wanted was a soggy dinner.

"Did you find him?"

Ah. There was the dreaded, but sure to be asked, question. **_Any suggestions? I could use a little help here!_**

Mini Me snorted at the request. **_ You never listen to my suggestions! Not me pal! You were the one who wanted to play hero! You're on your own with this one! Count me out!_**

He sighed. **_You're a big help. _**He met Thomas eyes. "I'm afraid not Thomas. We haven't found much of anything yet. I'm sorry…"

Thomas nodded, pulling his knees up close to his chest and staring into the depths of the fire. " 's okay…"

Coyote gave him a tender smile and gently lifted the boy's chin. "Hey. We'll find him, don't you worry. Now that we've got the superhero sidekicks helping us out, we'll find him in no time!" He ruffled Thomas's hair. "You'll see."

Patting the boy's shoulder he gestured to the metal box. "Now I don't know about you, but she and I are starving! So what'd you say we crack this open and see what I made in my sleep this morning?"

Thomas laughed and nodded. Using Thomas's scarf as an oven mitt, the two pried the lid open and peered inside the steamy interior.

Coyote bit his lip, face burning with embarrassment as he viewed the somewhat over done contents.

**_Oh, bravo! Well done! _**The voice in his head laughed. **_I don't care what your parents say, you were born to be a chef! You should go out for Le Cordon Blue! _**

Coyote groaned and put his head in his hand, rubbing his eyes tiredly. "Not one word." He growled aloud. "Not one, more, single, solitary, word…"

* * *

ROFL, hilarity and cuteness ensue! Lol, believe me I had a lot of fun writing this chapter and subsequently reading it out loud to my siblings! Glad to hear that you guys are liking Coyote and his Hyena. I've gone ahead and drawn pictures of them and posted them to my DA account. I'll be linking them to my profile in the very near future so you gusy can take a gander at them if you wish. To the Seeds of Evil alumni reading the story, I will extend the favor to JJ (probably cuddled up with Bud and Lou or something), just as soon as I finish the artwork!

Review please! As another writer hear on FF said, reviews are like bunny's! You leave them here and they multiply into chapters!

Until next time...


	7. Break Down of Communications

Heeeeerrrrre's DragonChild157!...yeah, somehow just isn't as catchy as "Here's Jonny".

Shout out's to: Jasmine Nightshade and Robin For Life. You guys make me feel the aster!

* * *

ENJOY!

* * *

"Is your homework done?"

Artemis groaned, her head dropping back against the sofa before she resumed pulling on her boots. "_Yes_ Mom, I got my homework done. And before you ask, no, I don't have time for dinner! The team's waiting on me!"

Paula Crock rolled herself into the living room. "I know they're waiting for you Artemis. That's why I didn't ask." She came to a stop in front of her uniformed daughter and dropped a paper bag into her lap. "I just assumed."

Artemis grinned and jumped up to give her mother an appreciative hug. "Thanks Mom."

Paula chuckled. "You're welcome!" she shooed her daughter toward the bedroom and the fire escape. "Now get going! You're team's waiting!"

Artemis grinned and darted away, grabbing up her bow as she went. She checked the fire escape, making sure no one saw her leave, then began climbing up the metal ladder.

Down below, she heard her mother whisper a soft "Be safe." and then close the bedroom window.

"HELP!"

Artemis eyes widened and she darted across the roof towards the source of the cry. Her bow was already in her hands and an arrow was nocked to the string by the time she peered over the wall on the other side of the roof.

Her sharp eyes took in the scene before her in a second and she brought the bow up to bear.

Below her, two men were dragging a struggling girl down the sidewalk. One was trying to hold some sort of pale cloth over her mouth and nose, but the fiery little redhead was putting up quite the fight!

Artemis sighted along the arrow, preparing to fire, when a thought struck her. She hurriedly dropped her arrow and dug into one of the many pouches on her belt, fumbling with the snap.

"Come on…" she growled. "Come on!"

There! She yanked a small disk out of the pouch and put it on the string, pulling it back to her ear. It was harder to shoot this way with no arrow shaft to sight along, but she was known as one of the best in the world for a reason! Her mentor and her predecessor were of the very few who could match her.

Her eyes narrowed. This had to be done just right.

She tracked them down the street with her bow, slowing her breathing. In through the nose, out through the mouth, counting her heartbeats to make sure her breaths were even. The girl was losing the fight, her struggles growing weaker. She suddenly flung out her arm, and Artemis let the small disk fly.

The tracer flew straight and true, hitting the now all but unconscious girl's side and sliding down into the pocket of her pink house coat. The girl jumped, startled, but her kidnappers paid her no attention. As she seemed to lose consciousness seconds later, the two men apparently assumed it was a last ditch effort before she passed out.

Artemis hurriedly pulled out a rectangular piece of technology from a belt pouch, punching a button on the side of it and bringing the screen to life. A small yellow blip appeared, blinking up at her from the screen. She smiled grimly and quickly stowed it away in her belt again.

Grabbing up her bow, and the arrow she dropped, the blonde archer turned and ran in the opposite direction to the one the kidnappers had taken.

As she ran, she thumbed her com link on and sent out the call signal. She had to get the team, and she had to get them _now. _

Or else she would have let her poor neighbor's daughter get kidnapped for nothing!

* * *

"Where is she?"

Robin grinned at his best friend. Together with Coyote, his hyena, and Aqualad, he and Wally were lounging on a rooftop waiting for M'Gann, Conner, Zatanna, and Artemis to arrive. "What are you worried about KF? She probably just got hung up on something, she'll be here soon enough. And you're not half as worried about the others!"

Wally gave him a look. "They're all coming together in a group. She's coming straight from her house here in Gotham."

Robin burst into laughter. "She was born and raised here KF! She'll be fine!"

Wally shook his head. "But it's weird dude! She's _always_ on time, if for no other reason than to give _me_ a hard time when _I'm_ late! Aren't you even a little bit worried?"

Robin shook his head. "Not particularly! Artemis is a good fighter, she can take care of herself." Out of the corner of his eye, the boy wonder watched as Coyote suddenly reached up to his ear with a grimace.

After seeing Coyote completely zone out in the sewer, the team had determined to carefully watch him while in the field in case it happened again. They were already beginning to like the easy going boy, and none of them wanted to see him hurt.

"Coyote, you okay?" Robin asked, immediately drawing the attention of his teammates to the vigilante.

The dark haired teen winced and nodded. "Yeah, I'm alright. There's this ringing sound in my ear…"

Robin frowned. "Ringing sound…?"

"Jeeze don't any of you ever answer your com's?"

Everyone whirled, eyes widening in shock as a very winded blonde archer jumped down off of a higher rooftop to land in their midst. She stumbled, just barely managing to catch herself. Standing bent over with her hands on her knees, she glared at them.

"I've been trying… to reach you..on the com's….for the past five minutes!" she panted.

Robin frowned. Well that explained the ringing in Coyote's ear. For whatever reason he'd been able to hear the call when Robin, Wally, and Kaldur had not. But why weren't their com's working? "We didn't hear a thing, Artemis. The first we heard of it was Coyote picking a a ringing sound from his com."

"There you are! We heard Artemis over the com's and she said none of you were answering!" Zatanna called. She jumped across the narrow alley to their rooftop, Conner and M'Gann following close behind.

"Artemis are you ok?" M'Gann asked anxiously, beating Wally to the question.

Artemis shook her head and waved the Martian off. "Just…out of breath..M'Gann." she panted. Dragging the tracking device out of her belt pouch, she forced herself to straighten up and passed it to Kaldur. "Kidnappers… took my neighbor's kid…Same guys that took..Tony…Tracer's in her pocket."

Kaldur smiled and gripped her shoulder. "Well done." He passed the tracker to Robin, telling him to lead the way, then returned his attention to Artemis. "We will go immediately. The child's abductors could discover your tracer at any moment and dispose of it. Superboy, Miss Martian, or Kid Flash will carry you, allowing you time to catch your breath. We haven't any time to spare."

Wally darted forward, scooping her up in a bridal carry before she had a chance to protest. "Ooh! Ooh! Dibs on the blonde!"

"Why you…!" Artemis yelled, trying to squirm out of his arms without forcing him to drop her on backside.

* * *

Batman scrolled farther down on the screen.

He was sitting in a side room of the Watchtower, reading the reports both Kaldur and Robin had sent him. He'd been too busy the night before to receive the report via vid-com, and so had had them type their reports up and send them to him.

The Dark Knight frowned, his eyes narrowing. There was something incredibly familiar about all of this. The kidnappings, the trouble's at home, the six to ten year age range, the sewers… He leaned forward, fingers flying over the keyboard as the reports sparked a memory.

The sewers…

Behind him a door slid open, and the soft thump-click of high heeled boots told him that it was a woman. And the most likely one to seek him out was Diana. Hence it was probably Diana behind him.

He continued to type, ignoring the presence behind him.

Diana sighed and shook her head. She had thought she'd find him here. "You never sleep do you?" she asked coming to a stop beside him and setting down tray of food she'd brought. He didn't pause, or even glance at her or the food she'd brought.

"Or eat." She added pointedly.

Batman suddenly gave a low growl, his hands curling into fists on the computer table.

Diana starred. _That_ wasn't normal! Batman very rarely lost his cool like this! "Batman…?"

"He's back." The Dark Knight growled. "The creep came back!"

"Who?" Diana asked, anxiously leaning in to scan the screen. But she was unable to see whatever it was he'd just discovered in the report from Aqualad and what appeared to be an old case file. In amongst the other windows she could see photos of several dirty children in some sort of stone or concrete room.

"Batman, _who_? _Who's_ back?"

Batman ignored her, reaching instead for his com link. "Robin…Robin…" He returned his attention to the computer, a new window flying up onto the screen as his fingers attacked the keyboards. "He's not answering." He growled.

A blip appeared on the screen, moving at a pretty good clip across a map of Gotham. A few clicks of the keys and the map suddenly shifted. It tilted on its side, the gold lines standing up to outline the buildings of Gotham.

The bright red blip continued to move, the pattern seemingly erratic to those who'd never seen Robin loose in Gotham at night. The small ninja's wild leaps, long sweeps on the grappling cables, and sudden, controlled drops off of the higher roof tops were clearly shown now through that little red blip.

Whatever was keeping Batman from reaching Robin on the com's, Robin himself was fine.

Batman clicked several more keys, and new colored blips showed up on screen. All moving in the same direction as Robin, though nowhere near as enthusiastically as he did! It took Diana a moment to understand that those were his teammates.

Robin was alright, and he wasn't alone.

She cocked her head, mentally assigning names to the various colored blips. Red was Robin, obviously. Bright, canary yellow, that was Kid Flash. Green, that was Artemis. Apparently Kid Flash was carrying her. Zatanna was a pinkish purple. Black was probably Superboy. A reddish orange dot she felt certain belonged to Aqualad. And the dark blue dot was Miss Martian.

Batman suddenly got to his feet. "I'm going to Gotham." He growled. "The league can handle things in Metropolis until I get back."

Diana nodded, reaching past him to click off the computer. "I'm going with you."

* * *

Lol, getting a little peek of "Daddy Bats"! Love writing that overprotective lug!

Review? Please and Thank you!

Until next time...


	8. Capture

Lol, by far the funniest thing to my mind is the fact that I'm writing a Young Justice fanfiction while watching episodes of Star Trek: The Next Generation on DVD! To amusing, but hey! Whatever works!

Shout out to: Jasmine Nightshade! You are officially in the club I lovingly call my "Faithfull Few". Lifetime supply of cookies to you dear! You have been with me from the start of this particular adventure, and I could not be more gratefull!

* * *

ENJOY!

* * *

"And here we are yet again, ladies and gentleman, at the corner of Filth and Crud avenue! From the director of the Gotham City kidnappers, and the producers of crime in the city, we bring you the superhero sewer sliders!"

All seven heroes turned their heads to stare. They'd only just arrived at the sewer entrance a moment ago, and were just preparing to go in when Wally had made a comment about how he'd been so hoping that he wouldn't have to visit a Gotham City sewer again this soon.

At which point Coyote had taken on the tone of an announcer and produced that particular spiel.

Coyote flushed, giving them an embarrassed grin. "What?"

Robin's trademark cackle rang out through the still night air, the laughter of his teammates following close behind. Oh yes, they were definitely liking the Coyote!

Kaldur reached up a hand, touching his fingers to the call button on his com. Whereas before, Conner, M'Gann, and Zatanna had been able to hear it, now none of them reacted. "The com links have all apparently been disabled." He stated calmly. "Miss Martian. Please establish the psychic link."

* * *

"Miss Martian. Please establish the psychic link."

Coyote's eyes grew wide. A psychic link. Of course! That was why they coordinated so well during a fight. They _literally_ knew what each other were thinking! Which meant that they would know what _he_ was thinking!

**_Oh, you are in such deep…_**

**_Yeah, not helping! As soon as Miss M plugs into my psyche every secret I've ever had is going to be out in the open! They'll know everything about me! They'll know who I am! They'll know I'm…!_**

"Coyote?"

Coyote jerked out of his inner turmoil. "Uhh…Yeah?"

Miss Martian gave him a sympathetic smile, placing a gentle hand on his arm. "Amongst my other abilities, I'm an empath." She explained. "I know you're scared…And you don't have to be."

**_That's what you think space chick…_**Mini Me muttered.

Coyote chewed his lower lip nervously. "But I am…" He admitted. "This psychic link… There are things about me…" He winced and looked away. "...I'm not ready for you to know."

Miss Martian smiled. "And those secrets will hold till you're ready to tell us." She answered. "The psychic link allows us to share thoughts and ideas, but it only shares what we want each other to know."

"Yeah, it's like talking, just without moving your mouth." Kid Flash affirmed.

Zatanna giggled. "That's ventriloquism, Kid Flash."

Robin laughed. "Well with as much practice as _we've_ had we could totally hit the Broadway stage as ventriloquists _tonight_!"

"It'll be ok Coyote." Artemis assured him. "Just instead of thinking out loud, you're talking in quiet."

Coyote shifted hesitantly. **_If that's the case, there's the chance they might still hear you. You're gonna have to be incredibly quiet! _**

**_Me! Why are you laying all the weight for this hair brained scheme on me? If you don't want to be found out then don't let the mental chick wire your brain to her cronies! _**

**_Your survival and mine rest on your ability to keep quiet! _**Coyote thought back angrily. **_So are you going to work with me on this or not? _**

The voice was silent for a moment. **_Only because it's in the interest of self preservation. _**He answered. **_Now I'd suggest you talk to them. They're starting to look at you like they think you're paranoid or nuts. _**

**_Oh gee, thanks...though essentially correct on both counts... _**He took a deep breath and nodded to the team, Miss Martian in particular. "Alright, I'm in. Let's do this."

Miss Martian smiled. **Link established. **

Coyote jumped. "It's that simple?"

She nodded. **It's that simple. **She agreed.

"Kind of anticlimactic, isn't it?" Robin teased.

Coyote nodded. It definitely was! He would've thought he'd _feel_ something when she tied their minds together! He smiled. On the other hand, the annoying little voice in his head was being mercifully silent for once.

**So can we get moving already? **Superboy thought at them. He was crouched by the sewer entrance, peering intently inside.

**Indeed. **Aqualad nodded grimly. **We should be moving. Superboy, please take the lead. Robin, follow behind him and point the way. **

Superboy nodded and quickly slipped forward into the sewer. **Finally!**

* * *

A multitude of eyes watched the team from the shadows.

They peered through cracks in the concrete, and through gaps in the larger pipes. They silently followed the team as they made their way farther into the sewers, eyebrows raising in surprise at the sight of the hyena.

But there was no malice.

There was curiosity. There was confusion. And there was fear. Those who watched feared the team, and what their coming would mean for them. But at the same time they feared _for _them. They knew what sort of _creatures_ lived in the sewers. Most walked on four legs.

But some walked on two.

They quickly retreated when the team began to glance suspiciously at the shadows. Especially the one in the black T-shirt with the Superman symbol, the green skinned girl, and the boy dressed in fur.

There was hesitancy.

Some wondered what would happen if they warned these strangers of what waited ahead of them…

* * *

**_There's someone near. _**Coyote thought hesitantly across the psychic link. He still wasn't entirely used to the concept. **_They could be watching us. _**

**_Several someone's. _**Conner thought back, slowing down and raking his eyes across the surrounding tunnels.

M'Gann pulled up short, her eyes glowing silver green as she reached out into the surrounding tunnels with her mind. She'd already been flying a few inches above the sewer muck but now she rose higher, her eyes drifting closed as she reached even farther.

Kaldur stopped, slowly drawing his water bearers from their carriers. **_Where are they? _**He asked calmly. **_And how many are there? _**

Coyote frowned, raising his head and drawing in the scents from his surroundings. After a minute he shook his head. **_I'm not sure. Not without ranging out farther to nail down a specific scent. Superboy is correct, there is more than one, and they are quite close._**

**_Not anymore. _**M'Gann's eyes snapped open and she floated down to be closer to her friends eye level. **_They _****were****_ watching, but they know we've spotted them now and they're leaving. They're scared of us and…_**She frowned. **_…scared for us? I'm not exactly sure, there are so many minds and some of them are really foggy. Like they're drunk or something. _**

**_Do they pose a threat to us? _**Kaldur asked.

M'Gann shook her head. **_Not to us. Like I said, they're afraid. _**

**_I wonder why they're so scared of us. _**Zatanna added silently.

**_Umm, guys the tracer's moving farther out. _**Robin warned, watching the tracking device's screen. **_Effective range on this handheld version is only a couple miles. We need to keep on the move in case they surface somewhere and hop in a car._**

**_Then come _****on****_! _**Conner thought irritably at them, pacing like a caged animal. **_If these people aren't a threat then who cares who they are?_**

The others nodded, though Robin's was more reluctant. He couldn't help it, Batman had hammered it into him repeatedly during his training to get all the facts, and to know about what was going on. To be watched by an unknown, and in this case several unknowns, made him uneasy.

Kaldur silently debated for a moment then concurred. **_Lead the way Robin. _**

The boy wonder nodded and trotted forward, following close behind Conner as the clone took point once again. As they walked Artemis' eyes narrowed and she pulled an arrow from her quiver, nocking it to the string.

Wally cocked his head curiously. **_What's up Arty? _**

Artemis gave him a look. **_Miss Martian said those people watching us were scared._**

**_Yeah, they were scared of _us_. _**Wally answered, wondering where she was going with this.

Artemis rolled her eyes, and slowly explained it as if she were speaking to a four year old. **_Yes Wally, I'm aware of that. They _****were****_ scared of us. But Miss M _****also****_ said that they were afraid _****for ****_us._** She nodded meaningfully at the tunnels ahead, illuminated by their flashlight beams. **_So what's ahead of us that has them spooked? _**

M'Gann's panicked voice suddenly leapt into their minds. **_LOOK OUT!_**

Her warning didn't come quickly enough. A crackling buzz sounded and the tunnel suddenly it up. The electricity raised up their legs, overloading their senses. Their knees buckled, and they very quickly dropped to the ground, collapsing in the electrified filth of the tunnels. Even Conner dropped to his hands and knees, though he stubbornly refused to fall any further than that.

The only one not effected was M'Gann, hovering a few feet above them.

**_Are you alright?_** She thought anxiously at them. **_Guys?_**

Robin groaned. **_We're alright Miss M…_**He panted silently. **_Just stunned._**

**_Miss Martian, hide!_** Kaldur ordered suddenly.

M'Gann immediately obeyed. Footsteps splashed through the muck in the tunnel ahead of them, and lights could be seen heading their way.

Below her and to her left, Coyote silently reached out a hand and laid it on his hyena's withers. He murmured a soft phrase in a language M'Gann didn't know, and then the hyena was simply gone. As though she never existed. Coyote pulled his hand back, letting it drop back down into the muck to take some of his weight.

Three men came around the next bend in the tunnel, stopping when the beams of their flashlights found the team lying there in the muck.

"Yeh didn't hold the current long enough!" The shortest man exclaimed irritably, slapping one of his companions. "There's still a couple brats not lying on the floor! Hit the button again!"

Rolling his eyes, the taller man in question held up what appeared to be a remote with a single button on it. He pressed that button with a dramatic flourish and held it, and the team's world lit up like a Christmas tree.

Electricity raced through the sewer muck and crackled up and over them again, scorching away what little resistance was left in them. One by one they began to give out, slumping down into the watery crud that coated the tunnel floor. Zatanna was the first to slip into unconsciousness, followed quickly by Robin, Artemis, and Wally.

The other tall man, this one sporting a mustache, shook his head. "Man, these kids just aint quitin' are they?"

The dark haired one with the remote snorted. "They'll give. Everyone gives eventually."

**_Miss Martian. _**Kaldur thought weakly. As electrical attacks were something he did use on occasion, he had some natural immunity, but that wouldn't sustain him for long. **_Unless our lives are directly threatened, remain hidden. These are the men we observed in the security footage. They will lead us to the children._**

Behind him Coyote gave a low groan, his body finally giving out under the electrical onslaught. Kaldur soon followed, his own immunity finally overcome.

That left Superboy alone, panting for breath.

"Too long." the short one snorted. He stomped forward and his leg shot out in a powerful kick. Under normal circumstances, such a kick wouldn't have even made the clone flinch.

But these weren't normal circumstances.

M'gann watched, flinching as each blow fell. Conner wasn't going down without a fight. The fifth hit was already flying when she quietly entered her boyfriends mind and, with a whispered apology, caused his mind to go dark. The last hit struck him, and Conner dropped like a stone.

It took everything she had not to fly to her boyfriend's side to make sure he was alright.

"It's about time!" the short one grumbled. Over his shoulder he added, "Go on, go get the sleds, they'll be out for a good half hour yet!"

The other, taller two shook their heads, turning and trotting back the way they'd come. "Do this, do that, stay here, go there, grab that kid…" muttered the man with the mustache.

"Yeah, who died and made him boss? The little shrimp..!" the dark haired man grumbled in agreement.

"Just get goin!" the short man yelled.

He watched them go, then went and crouched amongst the unconscious teens. In an almost bored fashion, he caught hold of Wally's flame red hair and pulled, lifting the speedsters dirty face up to get a better look at it. After a moment's scrutiny, he shrugged and dropped the teens head back down into the stinking mud.

His companions returned a few minutes later. But this time they weren't alone.

With them were children. Children of all descriptions, ages, and sizes. All were dressed in ragged, clumsily patched clothing. M'Gann cocked her head curiously.

Many of them were dressed in what appeared to be simple tunics, like the sackcloth tunics she'd seen in a Robin Hood movie once. She hadn't thought that humans still dressed like that. Most of them were wearing shorts or torn off pants underneath the tunics.

The children were hauling sleds behind them. Old, scrappy looking things that appeared to be made of planks of plywood. Rough, weathered pieces of knotted rope formed the handles, giving the children something to haul against.

Keeping up out of their reach so that there was no chance of someone bumping into her invisible form by accident, she moved nearer to the sleds. Upon closer inspection, she realized that they were sleds in name only, and then only in the loosest sense. They were wooden pallets flipped upside down and dragged on their tops, the kind one would use to transport goods on.

It was into these that the children were ordered to put her teammates.

They didn't argue, indeed, they never made a vocal sound of any kind. No grunts of effort as they tried to lift Conner, or growls of frustration when they couldn't. They ended up dragging him across the be-slimed floor and shoving him into their makeshift sled.

The sled tilted a little, one corner lifting up a couple inches before springing back to smack down on one little boy's toes. He opened his mouth as though to gasp but one of his companions quickly clapped a hand over his mouth before any sound could escape. They stood frozen like that for a moment, seemingly terrified. At length the boy nodded, tears welling in his eyes as the two hurried to help the other children drag their next passenger into the sled.

One by one the teens were dragged onto the sleds. Zatanna joined Conner. Wally and Coyote were tossed on another. Artemis and Robin were paired together. And Kaldur was placed in the last on his own.

"A' right you brats! Get a move on!" the short man yelled, tossing a well aimed kick here or a cuff to the ear there as the fancy took him, striding amongst the children.

The children hurried to grab the ropes of the sleds they'd apparently been assigned to, and once all were ready they all threw their weight forward against the ropes. M'Gann's heart ached to see them straining at the ropes, and yet make so little progress.

When the men began to hit the children, claiming that they could work harder than that, she decided she'd had enough.

She quietly held out her hands, making a gentle pushing motion toward the sleds that held her friends. Slowly, those sleds began to slide forward. Not enough to make the ropes go slack, that would be too obvious! But just enough to ease the burden a little, and make it easier for them to traverse the dank sewer passages.

They began to make more headway and M'Gann was quick to follow them, gliding above them as silent as a wraith, and infinitely less noticeable.

* * *

DUN! Dun! dun! SUSPENSE! Lol, I'll work on getting the next part up faster!

Review people! Reveiws are like bunnies! You leave them alone and they multiply into new chapters!

Until next time...


	9. Captor's Lair

Oh my gosh! So sorry for the long wait between updates! I've been on a roll writing this story and it completely slipped my mind that I kind of had to post it too...(blushes in embarrassment). So anyway, finished writing this story and have already started the sequel. For continuity's sake I'll still post in chapters so it doesn't look like a word vomit. :)

Shout out to: Jasmine Nightshade and Robin For Life! The only one's to coment on the past _four chapters!_ You guys are amazing! (::) x 50 for both of you! (and thanks for showing me how to make the cookie symbol (::)! :)

* * *

ENJOY!

* * *

"Where are they?"

Diana leaned forward in her seat, peering over Batman's shoulder at the screens in the Bat Plane's cockpit. She could see the data on the screens, but the one screen she desperately wanted to see information on was disconcertingly blank.

There were no colored blips on the tracer screen.

"I don't know." The dark knight answered grimly. The fingers of his left hand were flying across one of several keyboards, causing data to stream across several screens.

He was searching for Robin, that much she could tell, but that was all. Computers and technology had never been her strong suite. She only understood the raw basics.

Meaning most of the data on the screens was meaningless to her.

"Why aren't their com's working?" she asked, deciding to ask a question he was more likely to have an answer for.

The dark knight remained silent, and for a long moment she didn't think that he was going to answer. But at length he finally did. "A computer virus managed to infiltrate the com systems for the team. I've already set the leagues computers on it they're tracking the origins of it. The com links will be up again in a couple hours at the latest. But in the meantime, I can't track the team through their individual com's."

Diana bit her lip, looking out the window at the glittering city of Gotham below them. The city was massive. "Is there another way to track Robin? Or any of the team?"

Again the silence.

Again the eventual answer.

"Possibly."

* * *

A low groan rumbled in the tunnels.

The hyena's eyes flickered open to utter darkness. She slowly rose. Her legs were shaky, but she could stand.

She could move.

She wasn't entirely certain what had happened, it was beyond her understanding. But she was fairly certain she was still in the sewers. She flicked her ears uncertainly, listening for any sounds out of the ordinary.

She could hear water dripping and flowing nearby. Those nasty little nibblers were squeaking off in the distance. Some of them were doing a bit of their perpetual gnawing a little closer at hand.

The hyena gave a soft laugh.

There had been times where her pack mate had been unable to provide food for himself, let alone her. On such occasions, she'd been the one to provide a meal. Those pesky little nibblers could be quite tasty!

Especially when he took them out of their skins and held them over the heat that crackled!

She licked her lips at the memory. She'd never really cared for plants before, but again he had shown her those could be tasty too in his hands!

The hyena's head suddenly shot up. Her pack mate!

Memory of the water crackling and turning white came back. Of her furless friend, and those other two legs he seemed to want to bring into the pack, screaming in pain. She remembered the pain. And she remembered her pack mate talking to her…

His instructions.

She bared her teeth and started scenting, searching the air for her missing friend. She didn't like taking orders. It went against her nature. But she trusted his instructions. She trusted _him._

There.

She started moving, placing her paws carefully in the murk. Her powerful nose and sensitive ears would guide her through the dark tunnels more surely than any of her friends magic devices. She would find her pack mate. The hyena snapped her jaws, her teeth clicking together in the silence.

Those two legs would feel her bite if he'd been hurt!

* * *

M'Gann gazed around, wide eyed, as she followed the men and children who had taken her friends.

The sewer walls had been broken down here, the tunnel expanded into a sort of cavern. The tunnels were lit here, though the lighting was yellowy, and _very_ dim. The floor of the cavern to her left appeared to have been turned over and planted.

Recently.

She could see more children out there in that makeshift field near the back. That part hadn't been worked over yet. The kids back there had old shovels, hoes and other hand held tools. They were hard at work turning over the soil, the smallest and youngest kids pushing the seeds into the soil while the older ones wielded the tools.

They were all dressed in much the same fashion as the ones currently dragging her teammates. But some of these kids showed a few modern touches. This one had a stocking cap, that one wore jeans, or another had tennis shoes. Several of the children had shoes, sandals for the most part. But not all of them. Some only had one shoe. Many were completely barefoot.

Remembering how some of her teammates complained about the mountains cold floors when they were barefoot, M'Gann pitied these children.

They slipped into a hallway, this one scrupulously clean. As they passed, two small girls silently scurried from a side passage to clean up the filthy trail left behind by the wooden sleds.

They turned into another corridor, and at the end of it they entered a large concrete room. A sort of raised dais was at one end, with a couple doors behind it. A slender balcony wrapped around the room above them, surrounded by a metal railing.

Sitting in a massive wooden chair on the dais was a man M'Gann could only assume was the mastermind behind the kidnappings.

Like the children, he was dressed in old school clothing. Dark brown pants, fancy white dress shirt, long brown coat with the lacy ends of the shirt sleeves sticking out, and a rich red cape with a high collar. He wore boots that M'Gann could only describe as pirate boots, and carried a wooden staff. His black hair was shaggy and unkempt, and he wore a set of thick rimmed black glasses with the left eye blanked out, like an eye patch.

The man slowly rose as they entered, keen eye going over the prisoners. "Why have you brought me these?" he asked irritably, his voice of a high, almost nasal quality that M'Gann found annoying.

The implied arrogance in that voice grated on her nerves.

"These are the ones who were snoopin' around." The short one grumbled, sending an almost negligent kick at one of the sleds and nailing Kid Flash in the shoulder. He seemed to've taken a dislike to the red headed speedster. "Ya said you wanted any intruders who got too close to be brought to you to be dealt with."

"I know what I said, yes, yes, yes. I do." The man answered, waiving his hand carelessly. He stepped down off of his dais to get a closer look at the team. He seemed almost gleeful as he stared down at the different faces and the insignia on their uniforms.

"We can find a use for these children. Yes, yes, yes, we can!" he murmured thoughtfully. To the short man he added. "Put them with the other naughty children, and make sure they cannot escape."

The adults nodded and orders were given to the children to drag the sleds and their cargo from the room and into "the holding cells". M'Gann chewed her lip, debating. Should she stay with her friends?

Or should she try and learn more about this man and whatever it was he was up to?

* * *

"Possible? How?" Diana asked leaning forward again to peer over Batman's shoulder into the cockpit again.

The dark knight didn't answer, continuing to simultaneously type in commands to the computer and pilot the Bat Plane at the same time.

He finished inputting whatever data into the computer and returned his hand to the controls.

"Computer. Voice recognition. Code in: Găsiți Inima mea. Access Code: În al treilea rând de zbor Grayson."

Diana frowned, unable to place the language the dark knight was using. She had heard him use this strange language on a couple other occasions, but only ever with Robin. He was the only other person she'd ever heard speak it.

But, after a moment the computer's voice spoke and the red blip appeared on the screen.

_Access. Granted. Initialize. Tracking device. Engaged. Displaying location. Robin. _

"He's in the sewers. And he's not moving." Batman growled, the leather of his gloves creaking as his grip tightened on the controls. He banked the Bat Plane to the left.

"Can you tell if he's hurt?" Diana asked anxiously.

Batman shook his head. "He's not hurt. Not yet. He's either in surveillance mode or captured."

"Captured?" Diana repeated. "Captured by who?"

"The Sewer King."

* * *

"Uhhg….Anyone catch the license plate on that semi truck?"

Artemis rolled her eyes at the newly awakened speedster. "Yep. We saw it all. It mowwed you down and we chased after it and pulled it over. We got the license and registration and everything. Driver's due in court next Tuesday."

Wally gave her an annoyed look. "Ha ha. Very funny." He looked around at his surroundings. "So…anyone know where we are?"

The others sighed and shook their heads.

They were in a small room with brick and concrete walls. Each team member had been shackled to the wall at the wrists. And each had either regained consciousness or was in the process of it.

A laugh came from the other side of the room. There were two boys chained to the wall across from the team. One was a short boy of twelve or thirteen with blonde hair. The other was older, possessing the same facial features and brown hair as Thomas. This _had _to be Tony. It was the blonde who had laughed.

"You" he said. "are in the domain of the Sewer King."

"I didn't know the old maniac was inducting super hero side kicks into the ranks of his 'beloved children'." Tony chuckled.

"We're not sidekicks." Artemis growled.

Tony raised his eyebrows. "No? Then what would you call yourself? Because as far as I can see, sidekick's the only word that really applies."

"Let them alone Tony, they aren't sidekicks." Coyote groaned from his spot along the wall behind a still unconscious Conner.

Tony jumped, then leaned forward with a completely shocked look on his face. "Coyote? How on earth did the Sewer King catch you?"

Coyote made a face. "By surprise." Looking past Conner to Kaldur, he asked. "Are we still linked?"

The Atlantian shook his head. "I do not know. It is entirely possible the link was severed when we all lost consciousness. Miss Martian would be required to establish a new link."

**_I can do that. _**M'Gann stated silently into their minds. She was still invisible, hovering above their heads near the door.

**_Then do it. _**A newly awakened Robin grumbled silently in her direction, knowing she would hear him.

In situations like this she didn't pry, but she was especially mindful of the _louder_ thoughts of her teammates. Her teammates weren't telepathic. But after prolonged exposure to her telepathy and frequent use of the psychic link they'd gotten the knack of "shouting" their thoughts.

**_Link established. _**

**_Oh. Joy._** Coyote groaned silently. **_So glad to have the Martian mental chick's voice in my head again. As if it isn't crowded enough in here already! _**

Zatanna leaned forward, a worried look on her face. Granted, they'd only heard Coyote's psychic voice a few times very recently, but his voice had sounded odd to her ears this time around.

"Coyote? ..Are you ok?"

"Huh?" Coyote frowned, and M'Gann was surprised to feel genuine surprise and confusion coming from him. "Mm…Yeah, Zee. I'm fine. It's just another blasted headache. Our bout with the electro shock therapy didn't help."

Robin snorted. "I'll bet!"

**_Miss Martian, Superboy has yet to awaken. Is there anything you can do for him? _**Kaldur asked silently. He was pulling on his chains, testing the strength of them.

"Don't bother, Billy and I have been here for who knows how long. Those chains are good and solid." Tony said sadly.

**_It would only take a minutes work to wake him. _**M'Gann answered silently at almost the same moment. **_I can…Someone's coming! _**

The team froze. Coyote straitened, and the others could tell that he was listening and smelling for their captors. "I can hear them." He said aloud for the boys benefit. "Tony, any ideas what's going on?"

**_Miss Martian, keep Superboy unconscious until my signal. Our captors are more likely to let their guard down around an unconscious prisoner. _**Kaldur thought grimly.

Tony snorted. "Probably parade you in chains in front of his 'beloved children'." He answered. "It's a sort of warning to the kids. Behave, do exactly as he says or you'll be punished. You'll end up like these 'poor, unfortunate, naughty boys'." He made a disgusted face. "Lately he's been using us as leverage. Behave, or the naughty boys will go play with the 'pretty pets'."

"Pets?" Wally asked.

Robin nodded. "Batman busted the Sewer King a while back. If I remember right, and if he holds true to pattern, the Sewer King keeps a series of tame alligators as pets. Perfect way to keep little kids intimidated, _and_ get rid of unwanted guests."

"How horrible!" Zatanna exclaimed.

Billy gave a half hearted shrug. "Maybe, but as far as the Sewer king and his temporary hired muscle are concerned, it works."

A key rattled in the lock, and all fell silent. The same men as before entered the room. One by one, each heroes shackles were released from the wall and attached to a longer chain. How they were detached, they couldn't tell.

Additional shackles were clipped around Wally's ankles to hobble him.

**_They must not know how my power works._** Zatanna thought at the others, careful to hide her grin. **_Otherwise they would've been careful to gag me!_**

**_Could you open these shackles when the time comes? _**Wally asked, making a face at the frustration of being hobbled.

Zatanna bit her lip as Artemis was attached to the chain behind her. **_Maybe, but I might not get them all at once._**

**_I can get my own. _**Robin answered from his spot a couple teens ahead of her. **_And once Superboy's free he can at least break the chains. You'll still have chain hanging from your wrists but you'll have you hands free._**

He chuckled silently. **_The fact you can use chains as a weapon is a plus. _**

Kaldur nodded as he was attached to the end of the line. **_Very well. Robin will free himself. Zatanna, when you cast your spell make sure that Kid Flash's hobbles are one of those that open. It would be easy to trip over them if Superboy were to simply snap the chain and leave it attached. _**

The teens silently watched as Conner was once again loaded into one of the sleds by the children. Once the boy of steel was in the sled the short man grabbed the beginning of the chain and gave it a vicious yank, making the team stumble forward.

" 'aright you brats! Get movin'! Can't keep the Sewer King waitin'!"

Billy and Tony watched the team shuffled past from their place against the wall, still shackled there.

"Good luck." Billy murmured, casting a nervous look at the guard. He might be a 'naughty boy', but he still wasn't supposed to talk.

Tony nodded. "Good luck." He agreed.

Coyote grinned. "Don't worry, we'll try not to become alligator appetizers!"

* * *

Lol, will update as soon as possible!

Review! I need's the support!

Until next time...


	10. Show & Tell

Here's the next chapter (Does happy dance)! Hope you guys like it!

And (le gasp!) we _actually_ have more than two reviews for a chapter! Shout out's to: Jasmine Nightshade and Robin for Life, and AelitaOfTheWolves. Cookies for the three of you! Enjoy, I talked the Bat Butler into making them! (::) (::)(::)

* * *

ENJOY!

* * *

A splash echoed in the tunnels as the dark knight entered the sewers.

Behind him came Wonder Woman. She wrinkled her nose at the smell.

"If I were Black Canary, I would surely make a comment on how you know to show a woman a good time." She said with a small smile.

Batman cocked an eyebrow at her. "Wonder Woman or Black Canary, my answer would be the same. You chose to come here of your own accord. I made no promises about what you would find here."

Diana gave him a look. "Men." She muttered. "One these days…"

Batman drew a flashlight from his belt and clicked it on, leading the way farther down into the sewers. "Not today." He answered calmly. "We have a mission to complete."

Diana sighed and nodded, following where he lead.

There were those in the league who claimed that when it came to emotions of any sort, the Batman was a lost cause. She disagreed. One had only to see him react once to a distress call from an injured Robin to know that he did indeed feel emotion, and quite strongly! He was simply better at hiding it than most.

But he was always so serious, so focused on whatever he was doing, be it training, detective work, or an upcoming mission.

It left little room for anything else.

"If I were the Flash or Green Arrow, I could've very easily created a joke about your statement being reminiscent of Ralph Cramden."

Diana's head jerked up at the dark knight's sudden statement. Had he just..?

Had the Batman just made a joke?

She smiled, perhaps the dark knight wasn't such a lost cause as some of the other leaguer's claimed!

A frown suddenly crossed her face. "Ralph who?"

* * *

The Sewer King's throne room was filled with children when the team was led back in.

All the kids the Sewer King had kidnapped were there, kneeling on the floor in front of the dais that held his massive wooden throne.

Wally frowned, brilliant emerald eyes raking over the multitude of kids. His thoughts came across the psychic link a moment later. **_Whoa…that's a lot of kids! I count…._** His eyes widened. **_Crap! Those guys must've been really busy! Including Tony and Billy back in the holding cell, there's a total of fifty-four kids here! _**

Zatanna shook her head, stumbling as the short man jerked their chain again. **_Why would the Sewer King need so many? What possible purpose could he have for all these kids?_**

Robin glanced up quickly then returned his attention to the shackles round his wrists that he was trying to pick. **_If he's up to the same scheme as last time, he legitly considers them his kids. But at the same time, the word's 'beloved children' don't mean the same thing to him that they do to us. He teaches them to steal, pick pocketing mostly. Fifty-four kids can steal a lot in one night, and he sends them out almost every night. They're only safe with him so long as they're useful. _**

**_Then we must get them out of here as soon as possible._** Kaldur answered grimly. **_Be prepared to fight when the time comes. _**

**_Will do. _**Artemis answered.

"On your knees!" the man with the mustache yelled at them, kicking Coyote in the back of the knees.

Coyote winced as his knees smacked against the concrete. He snorted irritably and cast a disparaging look at his tormentor. "Prig." He muttered under his breath.

A little louder he added, "I'm kind of sorry I called my hyena off when the two of you had that play date. How's the leg by the way? Healing alright?"

The man snarled and delivered a vicious kick to the Coyote's gut. To the man's surprise, after the initial gasp of pain Coyote slowly straightened, and he actually _laughed_ in the man's face.

Wally arched an eyebrow at Robin, grinning. **_Laughing in the face of the bad guys? Seriously? You two should get along really well if Batman lets him stay on as a hero._**

Robin smiled and nodded. **_Did you see the look on the guy's face? Laughing in their face really unsettles them. It's a great weapon! _**He cast a curious glance at Coyote. **_Though that looked like it really hurt just now…_**He left the thought open in a question.

Coyote gave them a rueful smile. **_My parents were never the best, but amongst many other things, they taught me to laugh through the pain. At _****all****_ times. _**

**_Hey guys? I do believe our host has arrived. _**Artemis said silently, nodding toward one of the doors behind the throne.

**_Ooh, great. Big, bad, partially blind pirate at twelve o clock! _**Coyote silently quipped, drawing amused smiles to the faces of his companions. His head suddenly jerked upward, and his smile widened even farther. **_Oh good, she's here!_**

M'Gann thought down at them from her spot near the ceiling. **_Who? _**

**_His hyena. _**Kaldur answered. **_Am I correct?_**

Coyote nodded. **_Yep. _**

Above them, the Sewer King took his stand on the dais in front of his throne. Staff grasped firmly in hand he paced the stage. "It's time for your lessons." He called to the children. "Are you ready? Because I am ready. Ready I am!"

"Not really one of the world's greatest orators, is he?" Wally asked aloud, grinning at the others.

Rage suffused the Sewer King's features. Whirling around he brought the staff down across Wally's cheekbone with a resounding smack. The speedster fell back, the chains around his wrists connecting him to his teammates the only things keeping him from cracking his head on the floor.

"Ow! Ow ow ow… Don't _do_ that!" Wally grumbled, cradling his face in his hands.

"These!" The Sewer King called to the kids as he gestured at the team. "These naughty children have intruded upon my kingdom! They have infiltrated our home! Yes yes yes! They did! They came to take you away from me! To take you back to those people who _hurt_ you, and sent you away! They are _very_ naughty children! And we all know what happens to _very_ naughty children, don't we? Yes yes yes, we do!"

Fear filled the children's faces, and many of them covered their eyes with their hands, cowering close to the floor. But they still made no sound.

The Sewer king gestured at them again. "But! But but but but, they are the children of nasty superheroes who like to cause me trouble. They could be useful! Yes yes yes, they could! So we will keep them for now."

His gaze raked over the heroes again, and suddenly settled on Coyote. His eye narrowed and he strode down the line to point his staff at the dark haired teen.

"You! What member of the league has been fool enough to take you on? Speak!"

Coyote merely offered up a cheeky grin.

He was pushing the man's buttons, and he knew it. He would only be able to push so far before something gave. "None of them. I'm only a vigilante with an axe to grind." His smile widened. "Though apparently the pranks of a mere Coyote trickster were enough to bring you low Sewer King."

The Sewer King glowered at him. "The other children have use to me. Yes yes yes, they do! But not you. You have tried my patience to often, and you have caused me no end of trouble. You have indeed! So I shall be forced to make an example of you!"

He turned on his heel, striding for one of the doors. "Bring them. Come my children! We will have show and tell. Yes yes yes, we will!"

**_I don't like the sound of this. _**Zatanna thought nervously, stumbling to her feet.

Artemis shook her head. **_Neither do I. Coyote, why'd you have to egg him on like that?_**

**_Because he's an idiot and a glutton for punishment and doesn't know when to keep his stupid mouth shut! _**

Eyes widened and jaws dropped open a little as the team turned their heads to stare at the Indian boy. He chewed his lip, seemingly embarrassed, and ducked his head.

**_You asked. _**

Wally frowned, looking forward to meet Robin's eyes. The boy wonder nodded grimly.

He'd caught it too.

For a moment, it had almost sounded as if there was someone else speaking _through_ Coyote. If they got out of here this would bear more looking into!

They entered into another large room, this one much like the first. Except this one was set lower. They hadn't gone up or down any stairs, but they emerged on the catwalk that went around the perimeter of the room, rather than on the main floor.

Peering over the edge of the railing, they could see that the main floor was covered in water.

Swimming in that dank, murky water were alligators. Lots and lots of alligators. All colors and sizes, some dark green while others were murky grey, some barely a few feet long while some were well into the double digit numbers. Their gold eyes glared up out of the dim depths at the humans on the catwalk.

Robin went a little paler as he stared down at the brutes. **_Guys? I've got a bad feeling about this…_**

**_You are not alone my friend._** Kaldur answered grimly. **_Miss Martian, please bring Super Boy around, but be sure that he does not give himself away until we are ready to make our move. _**

**_On it. _**

The dark haired man came forward, fiddling with the chain between Robin and Coyote, apparently trying to undue a knot that had formed.

The Sewer King stepped forward, raising his hands to call for attention. "Now my children, we will see an example. Yes yes yes, we will! And I will take great pleasure in doing so! I will!"

He made a sweeping gesture with his staff over the side of the railing.

The dark haired man suddenly grabbed Coyote, shoving the startled teen over the railing before any of them could react. Even Wally was shocked by the suddenness of it all!

**_Miss Martian, catch him!_** Kaldur yelled across the psychic link. **_Team, the time has come! _**

M'Gann darted over the side of the railing, disregarding all attempts at concealment as she attempted to catch her falling friend.

"Selbboh s'yllaW ylralucitrap, sniahc ruo esaeler!" Zatanna cried, casting her hands up and out as far as her chains would allow. Her own shackles remained firmly in place, but Wally's shackles and hobbles clattered open, along with Kaldur and Artemis's.

"Zee, ever play jump rope on the playground?" Robin yelled, grinning.

Zatanna frowned and whirled around. "What?" Seeing the way Robin was holding the long chain in both hands, and the decidedly wicked grin on his face, she understood. "Got it!"

The short man was coming at them. The magician quickly mimicked Robin's grip on the chain. Together, the two swung the chain up like a jump rope and then back down, sweeping the man's legs out from under him.

"Now tie him!" Robin yelled as the man began to sit up. He darted forward, running around the man so that the chain wrapped around his torso. Again, Zatanna was quick to mimic him, though she ran around the man in the opposite direction.

Within the space of a couple minutes they had the man hog tied with the chains that had connected them.

A large pair of hands suddenly grabbed the chain between Zatanna's wrists and she whipped around, a spell already on her lips. She was quick to swallow it however when she realized it was Conner. He snapped the chain easily, and was going to speak when something over her shoulder caught his attention.

His eyes widened in surprise.

**_Robin, I thought you said Batman was in Metropolis! What's he and Wonder Woman doing here? _**He asked over the psychic link.

Robin looked up in surprise, following his teammates gaze. **_He was! I have no idea why they're here! _**

A scream suddenly ripped across the psychic link.

It was M'Gann!

**_Coyote! Conner help me! Something hit me from behind and I dropped him back into the water! _**

**_Super Boy go!_** Kaldur yelled grimly. **_We have the situation under control up here._**

Conner nodded and leapt over the railing and into the turbulent, gator infested waters below.

* * *

0.0 ...did I kill him? Well...You'll have to wait and see!

Reveiw! Or the league shall frown upon you!

Until next time...


	11. Journey's End

Just saw 'Rise of The Gaurdians' and have fallen in love of it! I think I've just found yet ANOTHER obsession! (sigh) Now I've gotta hurry up an finish writing all the stories I've got planned for my OTHER obsessions before I can write for this one! (Oh geeze, at the rate I'm going that's gonna take years!) Or...maybe I can write them all at once..?

Shout outs to my faithfull few: Jasmine Nightshade and Robin for Life. And welcome to the newcomer to this story Kaen Okami (I'll hold you to it dear :D ). More cookies for all of you! (::)x50!

* * *

ENJOY!

* * *

Cold water closed over his head, and for a moment the Coyote panicked.

He shook his head fiercely. **_No. I can't panic. Not here. Panicking here will get me killed! _**

He gave off slow kicks, just enough to push his head above the surface, and gasped in deep breaths of air. Rough, scaly skin brushed quickly past him on the left, headed toward a massive splash some ways off, and the little voice in his head began to panic.

**_Oh god, we're dead! We're dead! We're dead! These giant handbags are gonna eat us alive! They're gonna tear us limb from limb and.._**

**_HEY! _**

Mini Me fell silent at Coyote's forceful outburst. **_Shut up. We're not dead yet, and personally I don't intend to be! Now keep quiet so I can think in a straight line. _**He scanned the walls of the pit around them, noting the various exits.

Selecting the best option under the circumstances, he took as deep a breath as he could manage and dove back down under the water, making sure there was several feet between him and the surface.

**_What are you doing you meshugina schmuck! _**Mini Me screamed at him. **_Why don't you just serve us up on a silver platter with tasty little fish nibbles you're at it! We're sitting ducks! Our only hope is that the stupid clone finds us before these Godzilla knock offs figure out we're down here!_**

Coyote shook his head and continued swimming.

Glancing up at the surface, he cast a silent prayer of thanks to one of his childhood friends for teaching him to swim with his eyes open. **_If you'd actually _****look ****_at what I'm seeing once in a while, maybe you'd understand what the heck I'm doing. _**

Mini Me stopped his tirade long enough to look around, and had he not been swimming Coyote would've laughed in amusement when he felt Mini's confusion. **_There…There's no alligators down here. _**

Coyote nodded and made a point of looking up. **_Yep_**

**_They're all swimming along the surface._**

Coyote's smile widened. **_Yep. _**

**_Why?_**

**_Because that's where the _prey_ is tonight. I'm hoping if I stay down here the whole way they won't find us. _**

**_You're hoping!? _**

Coyote's lungs were burning, he needed air.

He kicked off for the surface, staying topside just long enough to get a new breath then diving back down, hopefully before the gators spotted him. **_If you want guarantees Mini, you're _****really ****_in the wrong racket. _**

**_You were the one who insisted on being one of these panty waisted goody two shoes!_**

Coyote had to restrain himself from growling at that description of his new friends. **_And our lives as a costumed criminal was going so much better!? _**He snapped in angry disbelief. **_My parents not included, how many people want us dead now? _**

Coyote shook his head, surfacing for air again. **_At least this way, when our life is on the line we know that we have friends who will help us._**

"AHH!"

Teeth sank into Coyote's right calf, dragging the teen below the water's surface in a multitude of bubbles.

There were no word's in his mind anymore, just Mini Me's screams of terror and his own blind instinct. He had to hurry, he didn't have much air left after the alligator's surprise attack!

As the animal dragged him farther down into the depths his hands flew to the top of his left boot. The hilt of a small deer horn knife met his fingers and he could've cried out for joy that it was still there, as his other one had been confiscated while he was unconscious. The blade was barely the length of his pinky.

Not much use against the thick, scaly hide of the alligator.

A smile tugged at his lips. **_What is it people always say? It's not the size? It's how you use it! _**

His ears popped as the pressure of the water intensified and he winced.

The alligator suddenly seemed to decide that it had dragged him down far enough and it now began it's death rolls. Some of Coyote's precious air escaped his lips as the animal rolled over and over, dragging him along for the ride.

Gripping tight to his blade, the teen forced himself to reach down and find the animals head. Once there, he set his fingers exploring the craggy surface, looking for the weak spot he knew was there.

**_There!_**

His fingers found the tell tale pock mark in the animals muzzle and he drew his blade back and then rammed it forward as hard as he could. The small knife slid right up and into the animals nose, causing it to jerk. It immediately ceased it's rolling and spat him out, thrashing angrily in the water as it tried to dislodge the tiny blade from inside it's nostril.

Coyote left if there, choosing instead to send himself hurtling back up to the surface.

Thankfully, it took much less time to rise than it had to be dragged down. He broke the surface and gasped for breath. He'd never thought dank, reeking sewer air could taste so good!

The concrete platform he'd been making for was only a few feet away now, the alligator had apparently moved closer to the wall when it dragged him down. He struck out for it, reaching it within seconds and hauling himself up out of the reptile infested waters.

He dragged himself away from the edge, panting for breath. Once he felt he was a safe distance away, he took the time to take stock of his injury.

A splash nearby drew his eyes to the water.

Gold eyes glared up at him from the water and he quickly retreated further. A small access tunnel caught his eye and he squeezed himself into it. He was gratified to discover that while the entrance was a tight fit, it opened up wider farther on. He pushed himself to go as far up the tunnel as he could before stopping again.

The scrape of scales and the low rumble of an alligator at the entrance to the tunnel informed him that he had probably made the correct choice.

**_Yeah, about those friends who would supposedly help us…? _**

Coyote made a face, though whether that face was intended for Mini Me or as a grimace for the pain of his wound he wasn't sure. **_Don't even go there. I'm sure they're doing their best where ever they are. Something must have kept them. They'll be here soon. Miss Martian will be able to find us. _**

He gave a small laugh. "Told you I didn't intend on dying today." He whispered aloud.

**_Your leg's still torn to shreds genius. _**

The teen winced. **_Don't remind me. _**

He reached into his shirt and pulled out a small dog whistle. A brief puff on the whistle, and then he turned his attention to his wound.

He was glad to see that Mini's prognosis of 'shredded' applied more to his pants than to his actual leg. He quickly tore off the lengths of tattered deer hide and wrapped them around his calf, tying them tight to stave off the bleeding.

Once he was sure the bleeding was stopped, he quietly leaned back against the tunnel wall.

The small rivulet of water running through the bottom of the tunnel was already washing away the blood trail he had left behind.

He gave a small smile. The scent of blood in the tunnel was still strong, due to his leg. But it was already beginning to fade as the water washed away what had been spilled, and the tight bandage prevented more from falling.

Coyote sighed and let his eyes fall closed.

Darkness took him, and he knew no more.

* * *

"Batman look out!"

The dark knight's head jerked up at Robin's cry and he whirled around, just in time to see one of Robin's batarangs take out the dark haired man who'd been about to bring a two by four down on his head. A swift kick from him was all that was needed to send the man into unconsciousness.

He cast his gaze around. The hired henchmen had been dealt with, and the Sewer King was being dragged back by Artemis and Kid Flash. His eyes suddenly narrowed.

"Where is the vigilante?" he asked grimly.

Every single member of the team went pale and all rushed to the railing, peering over into the murky depths below. He and Wonder Woman followed their lead. Below them, he could make out Miss Martian flying back and forth over the water, apparently searching for someone.

A sudden flurry of activity closer at hand drew his attention to Super Boy, who had surfaced almost directly underneath them and was currently in the process of fending off an alligator.

Miss Martian darted over. "Did you find him?" She asked anxiously.

Super Boy delivered one last blow to the animals muzzle and shook his head at his girl friend. "No sign of him." He answered sadly.

Tears welling in her eyes, M'Gann telepathically lifted him out of the water and back up to the cat walk. "We've looked everywhere!" she reported to Kaldur, appearing just on the verge of tears. "He's gone!"

Kaldur was silent for several long minutes. Taking a deep breath, he turned to the dark knight. "Batman. I…"

Batman cut him off with a simple look.

"You and your team, get these children topside." He ordered grimly. "And make sure you get them all. I'll put in a call to Commissioner Gordon and see that the appropriate response teams are sent to meet you. Stay with the children until they get there, then wait for my instructions. Understood?"

Kaldur nodded. "Understood sir."

The team silently picked up the crooks and began the long onerous task of gathering every single child and herding them back up the sewer tunnels to the outside world.

The two leaguers watched them go.

"You didn't need to be so hard on him you know." Wonder Woman said softly.

The dark knight didn't answer her. Instead he turned his back to the tunnels and stared down into the water at the alligators glaring up at him. He pulled a cell phone from his pocket, hit one of the speed dials and held it to his ear.

_"Commissioner Gordon." _

"There's been an incident in the Sewers." The dark knight answered calmly.

There was a heavy sigh from the other end. _"What should I be expecting?" _

"The Sewer King made a comeback." Batman answered grimly. "The children appear to be alright, but a member of our team was pushed over a railing and into the water with his…pets. We can't find him."

_"…good God…Ok, I'll see that officers, medical personnel, child services, search and rescue, sanitation, and animal control are all dispatched to your location. Where are you at?" _

The dark knight gave him the street address for the sewer entrance they had used and then ended the call.

After that he continued to stare down at the alligators.

* * *

"How is he doctor?"

The doctor smiled at the anxious couple as he led them at a brisk pace down the hall of the hospital. He'd lost track of how many parents he'd seen tonight. Thankfully, most of the children had suffered only minor injuries, if any. A few of them had developed minor illnesses, nothing to be concerned about.

"Your son is doing just fine Mr. and Mrs. Machiavelli." He stopped in front of one of the doors and opened it, stepping aside. "In here if you please."

"Tony!"

The couple rushed past him, hurrying to the bedside of their eldest son. He smiled, excited to see them, and allowed himself to be swept up into an exuberant group hug by both parents.

It had been nearly two and a half months since he'd seen them last!

The doctor smiled, coming to stand at the foot of the bed. This was the part that he never got tired of, reuniting the children with their parents.

Mr. Machiavelli suddenly frowned, catching his son's hand. There were crisp white bandages wrapped around his son's wrists. Had he been cutting? What had happened to his son?

"What are these?" he asked, looking from the doctor to Tony and back.

The doctor gave them a reassuring smile. "From what I have been told, your son spent some time chained to a wall. He has sustained some minor lacerations to his wrists, but those will heal soon enough. You'll be able to take him home in about an hour or so."

The parents nodded gratefully, Tony's mother pulling her son into a tight hug.

"Thank you Doctor." Mr. Machiavelli murmured, offering the man his hand.

"You are more than welcome." The doctor answered. "I'll be back shortly."

They watched him leave, then returned to their son. Mrs. Machiavelli couldn't seem to keep her hands off her son, constantly reaching out to touch Tony's face or hair, or to clasp his hand in her own.

Her husband was only slightly better, choosing to keep his hand on Tony's shoulder.

"I'm sorry." Tony whispered at length. His parents stared at him, confused. "I left home to find Thomas, and bring him home." He shook his head, wiping at his eyes. "I couldn't get him to come home so I stayed out there with him. But then the Sewer King grabbed me and left Thomas out there on his own! I don't know where he is now!"

Mr. Machiavelli wrapped his arm around his son's shoulder. "None of this is your fault Tony." He reassured. "We will find Thomas, Tony. And we will do it together. Just as we should have the first time around. I promise."

Tony nodded, leaning into his parents.

A soft knock on the door interrupted the family moment. Casting rueful looks at the door, as if it were the cause of the interruption , Mr. Machiavelli called, "Yes."

The door cracked open and a familiar red head in a brilliant canary yellow costume stuck his head in the door. "Hi, they told us we could find Tony Machiavelli in here?" He grinned as his emerald green eyes landed on Tony. "Hey, mind if we come in?"

Tony shook his head. "No, please come in."

Kid Flash grinned and nodded, opening the door wider and leading the others in. "Great! Hey, maybe you can help us with something! We found this lil' guy wandering around Coyote's den! Maybe you'll know what to do with him."

Tony frowned for a minute, but his confusion quickly melted away into a smile of delight when he saw his little brother follow Kid Flash through that door.

The team was right on his heels.

Thomas beamed at him and raced forward, jumping up onto the bed and throwing himself into his elder brothers arms. He could feel his parents joining in on the hug and he smiled. Things weren't perfect with them, but at this point he didn't care.

He would try to make things right with his parents.

The bandages around his brothers wrists were all the proof he needed.

He wouldn't run away again.

* * *

It's a bird! It's a plane! It's... the dreaded cliffhanger! Lol, I'd post more but I've got a 30x24 inch painting to finish for class by monday so...yeah, gonna get right on that now!

Review! Or I'll sick Agent A on you for your tardiness!

Until next time...


	12. Then Coyote is?

Ta tataTA! Next chapter, al la DragonChild157!

Shout out to: Jasmine Nightshade (thank you for the compliment dear! And tell Rob4Life I'll excuse him only for a WallxDick worthy prank!) Special cookie for you my dear, you truly are amazing! (::)

* * *

ENJOY!

* * *

"It was so cute, the whole family back together again!" M'Gann gushed, twirling around in the air above them.

The team had returned to the Mountain, and were now waiting in the living room for the Batman to arrive.

Artemis nodded from her place on one of the leaf green couches beside Wally. "It was." She agreed. "I'm glad they didn't ask about Coyote though, that would've completely ruined the moment."

She sighed. "I still can't believe it ended like that. I can't believe we _lost_ him…"

Kaldur nodded. The Atlantian was seated in one of the chairs, his traditional spot. He quietly rested his head on his folded hands. "I know how you feel my friend."

The team fell silent, realizing what Coyote's death would mean for Kaldur.

He was the team leader, fully in charge of the mission. He was, in essence, responsible for the safety of the team. And though Coyote was not an official part of that team, they knew that Kaldur would see his death as his fault, at least partially.

To their surprise, it was Conner who responded first.

He quietly moved behind Kaldur and placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "There wasn't anything you could've done." He stated grimly. "We all tried our best. It just wasn't enough."

Kaldur sighed and nodded. "That does not make this any easier to bear my friend." He gave the clone a sad smile and clasped his hand. "I do appreciate your words Conner."

_Recognize. Batman. Zero. Two. _

The dark knight strode out of the blinding flash of the zeta tubes. He paused, eyeing the teens. The entire team was gathered here in the living room, awaiting debrief.

Kaldur slowly rose. "Batman..?"

He nodded to the Atlantian, his previous experience with Aquaman, and with this teen as well, giving him a good idea what was coming next. "Kaldur'ahm."

"As we discussed, I will assume total responsibility for Coyote's fate."

Batman nodded grimly. He respected Kaldur'ahm for assuming this responsibility. He made a mental note to speak with Orin about his protégé. He seemed to have trained a fine, honorable young man.

"I am aware of that Kaldur'ahm." He answered, motioning for the teens to take a seat.

Not surprisingly, Kid Flash, Artemis, Super Boy, and Miss Martian all took their seats on the couch. Kaldur returned to his chair, and Zatanna took the other when Robin made it clear he would sit on the armrest beside Wally.

"The Sewer King and his hired henchmen have been taken into custody by the Gotham City Police Department, and child services are well on their way to returning the kidnapped children to their families."

He paused a moment to allow comments, if any. When none were forthcoming, he continued.

"The room that housed the Sewer King's…pets, has been drained and the majority of the alligators have been removed. A select few have escaped into the various tunnels, but animal control have assured the commissioner that they will have no difficulty capturing those as well. All animals will be taken directly to the Gotham City Zoo, and shipped out to other establishments from there."

Again he paused, and again only silence answered him.

"One of the specimens delivered to the zoo was found to be bleeding from the nose. Upon further examination, this was found embedded in the inner wall of the animal's nostril." Batman drew a small object wrapped in a plastic bag from his belt and tossed it on the coffee table.

"Does that look familiar?"

Eyes widened as they stared at the small blade lying on the table. Robin slowly picked up the plastic bag. Though none of them had ever seen this smaller knife, they had no doubt that this blade was Coyote's.

Kaldur slowly reached out and carefully took the bag from Robin, seeming almost stunned. "Then, Coyote is…?" He looked to Batman for confirmation.

"We have yet to find a body." The dark knight answered grimly. "Each alligator that has been captured so far has been x-rayed. That small blade has been the only evidence we have found of Coyote's presence. Search and rescue are still searching the surrounding tunnels for any sign of him."

* * *

I know it's short! (cringes) I'll upload the last chapter tomorrow, then get the sequel moving! Promise!

Reveiw! Or Superman's gonna continue ignoring Conner. :( (poor clone...)

Until next time...


	13. To Lick His Wounds

Aaaaand last chapter for part one! I hope you guys liked!

Shout outs to: Jasmine Nightshade and Robin For Life, Kaen Okami, Seven Silences, and Guest. It's so cool to be able to send the end of part one off with such a bang! Cookies for all! (::)

And for those wondering the time frame, this is after the heroes leave, but before the gotham authorities get there.

* * *

ENJOY!

* * *

Coyote was never sure how long he was there.

All he knew was that he opened his eyes to the feel of a blunt, blocky head nuzzling against him, an anxious whine filling his ears.

He smiled, petting the hyena. Glancing out the tunnel entrance, he could see very little of the room. It seemed dimmer somehow than it had before. But he couldn't see his friends anywhere. His heart sank a little at that.

Had they abandoned him?

Mini Me gave a rude snort. **_Some friends._**

His eyes swept across the room again and landed on the still water, a few alligators still swimming languidly on the surface. **_No. They all saw me fall. Super Boy jumped in after me. When he could not find me, they must have assumed that the alligators had gotten to me first. _**

His hand reached under the wet hide that made up his mask, searching for the com link Robin had given him. It was gone. **_It must have fallen out of my ear when the alligator went into it's death roll. _**

**_What good would it've done ya? That thing was busted, remember?_**

Grimacing in pain, he pushed against the wall to get himself back up onto his feet. The hyena whimpered anxiously, pressing close to her friend's side. She could smell the blood.

She knew he was hurt, could sense his pain and fear.

He smiled and rested his hand on her broad shoulders, leaning as much of his weight on her as he dared.

"Let's get out of here." He said grimly.

He murmured a command to her and she started off up the ever widening tunnel, adjusting her speed to account for his injury.

**_So? Are we finally done playing hero? _**

Coyote smiled. "I promised the team that the Coyote would return with them to meet the league. _And _the Batman. I _will_ keep that promise. But for now…"

He chuckled and ruffled the hyena's ears affectionately.

"For now the Coyote will return to his den to lick his wounds and rest."

* * *

END PART ONE…

* * *

Next up: Howl of The Trickster: Pack Seeker. Featuring the return of Coyote, Superman/Superboy awkwardness, Coyote meet's the league, and...the much queried question...THE IDENTITIY OF THE COYOTE! Next on _DC157! _I'll hopefully have that up within' the next hour. :)


End file.
